Petal Dancer's Practice
by Spitfire47
Summary: After the wedding, the Doctor and his companions are sent on a hunt to find a little girl known as Petal Dancer. But things get messy as the new Torchwood returns along with cybermen. Doctor/Amy/Rory OC
1. the girl in white

A small girl skipped along a green hillside. She has black hair streaked with white dye and a laced white dress on. White bangles traveled up her arms and around her ankles. The girl's eyes were even white but she could see everything around her. A bouquet of white roses with a red ribbon tying them together swung in her hand as she skipped along. The girl hummed a tune to herself and then came to a sudden stop. She held her head to the air and took a few sniffs and then became excited to the point where her excitement couldn't be contained. The girl turned on her heels and marched up the hillside to see two boys fighting like usual.

Pitiful humans, she thought, always fighting.

She watched one boy take out a knife and the other taking out a gun. The one with the knife immediately dropped it and then backed up in fear. The girl breathed in the fear and sighed with content. Her white eyes bore into the boy with the gun. The boy's arm then jarred back slightly and then the boy who had held the knife fell back lifeless. The girl watched eagerly as the one with the gun ran off in fear, she drew that in too, but what she really wanted was the soul.

The soul was the most beautiful thing in these human creatures. It defined their lives. Their hopes, dreams, hates, wonders, and emotions. Also it tasted wonderful too. The girl raced down the hillside to the dead boy. His body was eagle-spread and his lifeless eyes looked up at her.

"Don't worry," the girl said, "You'll be safe with me."

The boy's body arched as white tendrils escaped the boy's body and formed into a small white ball. The girl waited patiently as the white pearled soul came up to her and then disappeared into her bouquet of white roses.

Perfect.

She turned away from the unfortunate boy's empty body and continued to skip across the park.

* * *

Amy sat in the console room with the Doctor fiddling with knobs and buttons beside her. He was staring at the console board, pondered and then turned another knob 90 degrees before pressing a white button. Amy watched as the Doctor made a few more adjustments and then exclaimed, "Aha!"

Amy was startled by the Doctor's sudden outburst and she quickly got up and raced to his side.

"What?" Amy asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing really, minor adjustments, fiddly things, adjustments..." the Doctor continued on his in usual ramble and Amy knew that everything was alright.

A noise came from Amy's left and she saw her newly wedded husband, Rory Williams, coming down the steps. He was dressed in jeans, black thermal top and a vest. Amy rushed over and kissed him on the cheek and then they both sat on the steps. The Doctor turned to them.

"So," he said happily, "Where too?"

Rory shrugged, "What else is out there?"

"The Caverns of the Wailing Wakers, the planet of the Vectismules, the planet of Pelithicusmits and the Tunnels of the Eight-eyed Belthelmite."

Amy didn't know what a Vectismule was, she didn't seem too thrilled about visiting wailing people, and the creature called an eight-eyed Belthelmite didn't sound too pleasing either.

"What are Pelithicusmits?" Amy asked.

"Four legged creatures who are very temperamental and has an awful habit of spitting. Far more than that the planet itself is spectacular."

"You're taking us to planets of spitting creatures?" Rory asked.

"But you haven't seen the view from the Pillars of Pelithicusmits, just wait you'll love it."

The Doctor turned to the console board and pressed a few buttons, turned knobs and then pulled down the black lever. The TARDIS jolted and Rory and Amy clung to the rail for life as they tumbled through time and space. The Doctor grinned at them and held onto the handles. The TARDIS gave another jolt and they all knew they had landed. The Doctor was the first one to get up then Amy and Rory. The Doctor looked outside through the periscope and then grinned.

"We're here."

He rushed to the door and turned his companions.

"Welcome to the planet of Pelithicusmits."

The door opened and Amy and Rory gasped at what they were seeing.

The sky was a lovely shade of violet, blue and red that swirled beautifully. There were no clouds, but there was no need to hide the sky. Tall exotic plants stood much higher than the TARDIS and tall structures could be made out in the distance. One of their twenty moons were faint in the sky which added beauty to technicoloured sky.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked.

Both companions were speechless as they looked on.

"Let's go."

The Doctor pushed Amy and Rory along the smooth dirt path towards the Pillars.

"Over there is the homes to the Pelithicusmits," the Doctor said pointing to the tallest and thickest trees in the forest, "The Amphitheater, where Pelithicusmits can challenge one another and over there is the Pillars."

Large stone structures before them stood so high that Amy was sure that they touched the coloured sky. They had bridges that connected from tower to tower and guards walking on the base of the Pillars.

"These Pillars are what defines these creatures, it is their pride."

Rory was about to say something when a black ball of mist knocked him off his feet. He crashed into Amy who fell too.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

The Doctor placed his fingers to his lips and took out his sonic screwdriver. He whizzed it around until he saw something in view.

"There you are."

The ball of mist came racing back but the Doctor was ready. Just as the ball passed the Doctor turned his sonic screwdriver on and the ball flew back and collapsed on the ground. Rory helped Amy up and then looked at the ball of mist that unfurled into a human. The figure got up and brushed themselves off.

"Doctor," they said in a hard stone voice.

The Doctor cautiously walked forward, "Propheic?"

The figure nodded and pulled down it's hood to reveal a sharp featured face, long white hair and blue eyes. The figure extended to it's full heigh which was seven foot and he was dressed in complete black. A red trimmed cloak was draped over his shoulders and a mailman satchel hung off his left shoulder.

"Doctor," the figure said.

"Propheic, how are you?"

"Fine."

Amy and Rory just stared in amazement at the giant and then turned to the Doctor.

"You know him?"

"Of course," the Doctor said as if it were obvious, "The Propheic Messengers are the...well...messengers of the universe. They go to various planets and deliver important messages to aliens." - the Doctor turned to the Propheic Messenger before him - , "But why would one follow us here?"

"A message from the Flower Girls."

The Doctor's face dropped and became dead serious. Amy and Rory never really like that expression.

"Flower Girls?"

"Yes sir."

The Propheic Messenger took out a red trimmed envelop and handed it to the Doctor. He then backed up and transformed into his misty form and disappeared leaving the Doctor and his companions in a cloak of curiosity.


	2. the Maiden

The Doctor herded his companions back onto the TARDIS and opened the letter in safety.

"Who are the Flower Girls?" Amy asked.

"More like what?" Rory replied.

The Doctor leaned against the console board and sighed, he didn't need this to happen. Not now. He flipped up a lever and then started pressing an aray of buttons. The TARDIS lurched and all three were thrown around the console room. The TARDIS gave a jolt and the Doctor sighed. He looked at the red trimmed letter in his hand and tore it open.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, her voice full of warning.

The Doctor scanned through the letter given to him. Once finished reading he rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't have time for this.

"What are Flower Girls?"

The Doctor turned to his companions and took in a breath, "Flower Girls are aliens taken form of normal ordinary human girls. They have the power to take and give life to anyone they please through their only main life source. Their flowers. Their planet is known as Florinica, the only planet that has the most exotic, extinct, beautiful flowers known to alien and human. This letter, was written by their leader, Maiden, who dominates over the Flower Girls."

The Doctor turned to the console board and then started to press assorted buttons again.

"What do they want?" Rory asked.

"One of them went missing on a mission," the Doctor said, "The Flower Girl who went never returned telepathy messages, nor did she send any. Maiden invited us to go to Florinica, she wants to talk to us."

The Doctor pulled the large black lever and they jerked through space.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in a patch of sweat smelling grass. The Doctor was the first one out and then followed his companions. Amy and Rory could literally smell the aroma that the flowers gave off it was so powerful. Before them was an eye-hurting assortment of flowers of all colours, shapes and sizes.

"Hurry along!" the Doctor called behind him.

Amy and Rory were too shocked to move as they saw the beautiful planet. The Doctor turned and went back to herd his companions to move.

"Eyes open," the Doctor said.

"Hard not too," Rory said blinking at a very bright red flower that seemed to turn in the direction he went. They went along the smooth dirt path until they came to a large opening. The flowers seemed to have suddenly stopped and an enormous patch of green grass surrounded a gothic stone castle. The castle was tall and elegant with bridges connecting towers and large grass woven flags with the Florinica coat of arms dyed in.

"This way," the Doctor said.

Amy and Rory followed him until they came to the very entrance of the tall elegant castle. In front of them was a girl of around fourteen, she had a black dress on, black hair, pure black eyes and bouquet of black roses in front of her.

"Doctor?" the girl asked, her voice was stone cold and harsh almost.

The Doctor nodded and the girl simply said, "Follow."

The girl led the Doctor and his companions through the front gate, through the flower covered gardens and into the castle itself.

* * *

Inside, everything was basically consisted of images or woven mats that had something to do with flowers, the coat of arms which was a spear and a grey rose wound around the spear's staff. Amy and Rory were both amazed. Flower Girls moved quickly passed them and some stopped what they were doing to stare at the Doctor with his human companions.

"Maiden has waited for you," the girl leading them said.

"We're here," the Doctor replied.

They came to the throne room which was tended constantly by the Flower Girl servants who had red roses and were dressed in red, and had pure red eyes. The Doctor looked up to see a tall elegant girl sitting patiently in the flower woven seat A bouquet of grey flowers laid on her lap before her, her grey dress had black beads sewn in, her pure grey eyes narrowed in on the Doctor and her flowing grey streaked hair hung loose over her shoulders and chest. On top of her head was a laurel wreath of flower stems and in the middle of the laurel was one of the last Maiden's purple rose. The Maiden watched them come up and bow with respect.

"Thank you Dark Tonic," Maiden said to the girl in all black, "You may go."

Black Tonic bowed and retreated immediately.

"Leave us."

The servants dropped what they were doing and left immediately, closing the doors behind them.

The Maiden looked at the Doctor and then sighed.

"Has it really been this long?" the Maiden asked, "You've changed."

The Doctor said, "Regeneration my dear."

The Maiden nodded, "Yes, I have heard of your regeneration."

The Maiden got up and walked down the stone steps until she was face to face with the Doctor. The Maiden was the age of sixteen, and yet she could look the Doctor right in the eye. Amy found this a little odd.

"I may look sixteen," the Maiden said turning to Amy, "But my true age is much more."

"Said to me over a million," the Doctor said looking directly at the Maiden.

She laughed, "Rumours like that are what make my day."

The Maiden then became serious.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

The Doctor sighed, "Very interesting case."

"Who is she?" Amy intercepted.

The Maiden said, "Petal Dancer, the daughter of the White Roses, an heir to the Council of Florinica."

"An heir...," the Doctor pondered, "What do you think?"

"I don't know Doctor," the Maiden said, "I don't think Petal Dancer would be intercepted from her mission, there are hardly any if not no aliens on the planet."

"Which planet?" Rory asked.

"Earth."

Everyone went dead silent. The Maiden looked from one to the other.

"What's wrong?" the Maiden asked.

"Earth?" the Doctor replied making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes."

The Doctor turned and then hit the side of his temples.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There may be some complications...with Earth," the Doctor said.

The Maiden's face turned pale.

"Earth is very popular in the typical 'take over the world' kinda thing," Rory added.

"What was Petal Dancer's mission?" Amy asked.

"To seek out human behaviour, to study them up close and see what the humans were all about. Those are the only missions I allow the Girls to go on."

The Doctor then started to pace back and forth, he muttered a bit to himself and then turned to everyone else.

"Petal Dancer goes to Earth to bring back how human's behave right?"

The Maiden nodded.

"Where would she be?"

"London."

The Doctor continued to pace until something stopped him.

"How long ago did she leave for Earth?"

"A week."

The Doctor then gave a frustrated cry and then started muttering, "This is not good."

"Why? what's wrong?"

"Torchwood."

Everyone looked at the Doctor with curious looks.

"I thought you said that the place got blown up or something," Amy said.

"Not blown up," the Doctor said, "Closed down after the Void opened, but someone opened Torchwood up again."

"Who?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know."

The Doctor and his companions looked at the Maiden who didn't look to pleased. The grey roses in her hand started to glow.

"What exactly is Torchwood?" the Maiden asked, her voice was low.

"A building that is operated to keep the humans safe from supernatural beings or happenings. It is run by humans."

The Maiden looked at the ground, her fist clenched her bouquet so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her breathing almost came to a stop. The Doctor placed his hand on top of the Maiden's and forced her hands to unfurl.

"Easy," the Doctor muttered, "We'll get her back."

The Maiden relaxed and her breathing returned to normal.

"Please Doctor," the Maiden muttered.

The Doctor turned on his heels and marched out of the throne room with his companions right behind him.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor started it up and then looked at his companions. Amy and Rory clung onto the railing and then gave the Doctor a thumbs up. The Doctor pulled the lever and then the TARDIS jolted and then after a few quick seconds, landed on solid ground with another powerful shock.

"Where are we?" Amy said, "On Earth."

"I know where Petal Dancer is," the Doctor said, "The only place in the world that could track a being like her."

"Where?" Rory asked.

The Doctor opened the door and Amy and Rory looked up to see a tall glass building stood above all.

"Torchwood."


	3. New Torchwood

The Doctor and his companions walked along the streets to towards the new Torchwood. All was silent and the Doctor looked slightly mad with Rory and Amy wondering why.

"It shut down about a year ago after the Void was opened releasing Cybermen," the Doctor said, "The Daleks also were released and both were on the bent of destruction. Turning London into a battlefield."

The Doctor stopped as he remembered something from the past. He looked at the ground, then at the new Torchwood and frowned.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well I…in previous form, was able to shut down the last crack in the universe and seal the Void off forever."

Rory knew all the Doctor's expressions and he saw that the Doctor was definitely hiding something.

"Is that it?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "That's it."

From then on the Doctor and his companions went towards Torchwood in silence.

* * *

"Let me out!"

The guards winced, as the scream was abnormal and deafening loud, louder than a human's scream. One turned back and looked at the girl inside the glass cell, she was dressed in white, pearl white eyes, and white streaked hair. The girl's bouquet of white roses was sealed inside a bulletproof case in the middle of the room.

"What do we have to keep guard?" one groaned, he adjusted his stun gun against his shoulder.

"Pain, these aliens," his partner agreed.

"LET ME OUT!"

Petal Dancer's shout created spider-cracks in the glass and the guards backed up and held their guns before them, one called into his radio.

"Prisoner 5T30DS49 has attempted escape, she is attempting escape. Copy!"

"Copy, Y84LF92, take her down."

The guards raised their guns eye level as Petal Dancer let out an ear- piercing scream that shattered the glass entirely to dust. The scream knocked the guards out cold upon impact and Petal Dancer went over to where her bouquet was. She placed her hands on the glass and the bulletproof glass shattered into dust. Petal Dancer grabbed her bouquet and ran for the exit.

* * *

Once out of the containment room, Petal Dancer found herself in a completely metal hallway that was dimly lit by fluorescent lights. She ran to her left and came to a metal door. Petal Dancer looked at the code box off to the side of the door and Petal Dancer placed her hand on it. She could fell the buttons under her hand press in the correct order; her sensitive ears could hear the gears in the wall grind together as the door slowly parted.

Once completely open, Petal Dancer rushed through and she found herself in another metal hallway, which was wet and slimy. Petal Dancer rushed down the hallway and then stopped at a four way intersection. She desperately looked one way to the next she took a small golden chain out of her pocket and tossed it in the air. The chain hovered in mid-air and then fashioned itself into an arrow that pointed to her left. Petal Dancer allowed the chain to drop back into her hand and she raced down the left hallway and then came to another code box. She typed in the number code and the door opened to reveal a blinding light that made her back up. The light slowly died revealing a hoard of guards with stun guns at the ready and a tall elegant man who was slim and had deviant written all over him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked nastily, his voice was purred yet dark.

Petal Dancer panicked, she held out her hand and tried to cast but something caught her in the chest. The girl looked down in shock to see three stun needles piercing her white dress. Her purple blood drizzled down her white dress leaving stains as it traveled.

The sedative in the needles worked into Petal Dancer's system and she started to feel slightly light- headed. Petal Dancer tried to gain conscious but the sedative was too strong and her eye lids drooped.

"That's it," the man said, "Rest."

* * *

The Doctor and his companions were led immediately from the ground floor to the top floor where the new director of Torchwood had his office. Two armed guards accompanied the ride up with stun guns cocked and at the ready. The Doctor didn't look to pleased but if he wanted to say something, he didn't.

At the top of Torchwood, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were led to a big office that over looked London and the main Superiors at Torchwood.

"Doctor," a strong voice called.

The Doctor and his companions turned to see a tall well built man who was dressed in a business black suit. He had dark eyes, floppy brown hair and a grin. The new director shook hand with all three and then motioned them into his office. The door closed behind then and the director motioned them to sit.

"Sound proof," the director said, "Nothing and no one can hear us."

The Doctors eyes traveled from the director to the man who was standing by the window. He too was dressed in dark clothes, elegant but something was off about the man. The man had a twisted smile, a pointed nose and a red eye and a brown eye. The man's hands were gnarled like those of elderly people but his nails were like claws. The man was completely bald except for what looked like a tribal tattoo that covered his whole head.

"I see you have noticed C8T9QWG2," the director said.

"What?" the Doctor replied.

"My assistant."

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that or the assistant's name.

"Names Mr. U," the director said.

"Mr. U?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"What's your really last name?"

Mr. U's eyes went dark and almost a tint of hatred as he glared at Amy.

"We don't' use names in this facility," Mr. U said plainly, "We use codenames that way we can detect who is coming in and who is going out."

Amy and Rory didn't understand but the Doctor did and he didn't like it.

"They're all bugged aren't they?" the Doctor said, "Each and every worker, their codename is a password that is placed into your security system so that you can spy on them. Hear every word or listen to every conversation."

"It is only the safest thing to do," Mr. U said," We must protect the people of London and make sure that there is no..ah mistakes."

Amy looked at the Doctor and his face was tense. The Doctor stood and looked around.

"Nothing new," the Doctor commented.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Mr. U promised with his sickly grin.

"Why?"

My. U frowned, "What?"

"Why bring back Torchwood, you already know what it did in the past."

"That is the past Doctor!" Mr. U said he got to his feet, "More attacks at random on the innocent, people are panicking not knowing what to do. _You_ were suppose to be helping Earth, and what are you doing? Leisurely traveling around space!"

The Doctor got up and C8T9QWG2 stood to his full height and stared down the Doctor.

"I don't think that it would be necessary for all this shouting," Mr. U said patiently.

Amy and Rory managed to get the Doctor to sit back in his seat. The Doctor breathed heavily as Mr. U clapped his hands together and said, "To business, what can I do for you Doctor?"

"We're looking for someone," Amy said, "A child."

Mr. U narrowed his eyes and leaned forward: "What child?"

"A Flower Girl," Rory said, "Petal Dancer."

Mr. U leaned back and nodded.

"I do believe I have what you are looking for," Mr. U said, "But I can not give her to you."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"This 'Petal Dancer' has been stealing souls from humans, feeding off of their emotions and actually eating the souls she steals."

"Then give her to us," the Doctor said, "We'll take her back home _where she belongs_."

"I cannot do that Doctor, Torchwood would like to examine this child first to see what she is capable of."

"Her disappearance can start a war against Earth!" Rory exclaimed.

"She is the daughter of the Council," the Doctor added.

Mr. U stood and said, "That is not my problem, she should not have done what she did. For that she will pay for her actions."

"Can we at least see her?"

Mr. U sighed and nodded.

"But only for a little while."


	4. containment

Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 led the Doctor, Amy and Rory all the way to the ground floor. Then they crossed to take another elevator which lead down underground.

"Why underground?" the Doctor asked.

"That is where our top high quality containment facility is, all the aliens who threaten Earth are placed here."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of Mr. U, but Amy placed her hand on his shoulder and the Doctor relaxed but only slightly.

The travel down to the high quality containment facility was long. They finally came to their stop and they walked out onto a catwalk that loomed over top of glass covered metal cells. In each cell was a certain type of alien species that was not familiar to Amy or Rory, but to the Doctor.

"That is a Hyptertarious," the Doctor said, pointing to what looked like a teenager who was literally on fire. His clothes, skin, hair…the teen was a practical fireball. The teenager would occasionally throw all sorts of fireballs at the metal but he would only get tired and continue to pace.

"He belong back on the sun," the Doctor said angrily, "This atmosphere will kill him."

Mr. U ignored him and continued on.

Amy and Rory saw an assortment of contained aliens who tried to break free. One was shooting metal spikes, another was almost like a zoophagous, her eyes would change to mimic animals and so would her attitude. One was almost a liquid substance and would try and break the glass but would only be sent back after a large delivery of shock.

"Electric defenses," Mr. U said as he saw the Doctor, Amy and Rory's horrified expressions, "The only thing that will stop an alien from escaping."

"What are they all doing here?" Amy asked still mortified.

"Research," Mr. U declared, "Plain research to know what we people of Earth are up against. Here we are."

Mr. U stopped at the last cell in the row.

Inside was a girl who sent static charges, fireballs, water funnels and any other attack she knew towards the metal. She was in a white dress except for her purple blood stains, her streaked white hair gave her a powerful look and her pure white eyes flashed angrily every time her powers didn't work against the power proof metal.

"Specially fused, melted and made for this purpose only," Mr. U said, "To stop aliens from escaping."

"Who makes it?" Rory asked.

Mr. U ignored his question.

"I demand you allow me to take her back home," the Doctor said, his voice rose with every word.

"We can't allow you to do that Doctor, I'm sorry," although Mr. U didn't seem very sincere, "That girl is a threat to the citizens and the whole world. All these…creatures are…we are here to protect everyone, not only in London but the world as well."

"Mr. U, I insist that you stop this. Something like this will only infuriate the leaders of the creatures you have captured and they will declare war on Earth."

"Well we are most surely ready," Mr. U said firmly, "We have the top defenses in the world that Yvonne dreamed of."

Amy leaned towards the Doctor, "Who is Yvonne?"

"Hartman," the Doctor finished, "She was the first director of Torchwood."

"Before she was turned into a cyberman, now she is dead and I'm taking over."

Mr. U turned on his heels and marched onward with C8Y9WQG2 behind him. The Doctor looked closely at Mr. U's 'assistant' and then said, "I wonder how you were able to have a Terintiorico working for you Mr. U."

The director of Torchwood turned quickly on his heels and his infuriated expression faced the Doctor.

"Let me tell you something _Doctor_," Mr. U hissed, "If you want to take back Petal Dancer, then you play by my rules. Got it?"

The Doctor nodded and stared Mr. U down until the director turned around and headed towards a set of closed doors.

"Stay close," the Doctor said to Amy and Rory, "I'm not liking the Terintiorico."

"What are they?" Amy asked.

"An isolated species, usually found two galaxies away from this one, very strong, powerful beings too and the power of invisibility."

Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor waiting for him to say that he was joking. But by the Doctor's expression, he was beyond jokes at the moment.

"Come on," Mr. U said calling behind him.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory caught up and they watched Mr. U tap in a few numbers and then the metal door opened. All three gasped at what was inside.

* * *

Mounds upon mounds of weaponry including armour were stored or hung, but not human weaponry…alien weaponry. Gun, swords, scythes, and many more oddly shaped looking weapons were displayed on walls or placed in boxes. Metal entrances to other rooms that held god knows what was clearly in sight. Assorted pieces of alien tech and armour were placed in the far back of the room.

"Where did you get all this?" the Doctor asked astonished.

"Confiscated them," Mr. U replied as if it were obvious, "From the enemy."

That reminded the Doctor of his anger towards Mr. U and he looked to face him.

"You mean you stole these?" Amy asked.

"Confiscated, there's a difference."

"There is no difference," the Doctor said, "These pieces shouldn't even belong on Earth. They belong to the aliens who created them, humans aren't ready to handle this technology let alone weaponry."

"Don't tell us what we can and cannot do Doctor. The human race has evolved over the generations and it is time we are a step ahead of the enemy."

"These aliens aren't the enemy, right now it is you."

Mr. U gave the Doctor the darkest glare of pure hatred Amy had ever seen on a human. The director turned on his heels and walked out of the weaponry.

"What are in those doors?" the Doctor asked.

"None of your concern, now please leave."

The Doctor was ready to leave when something caught his eye. He flashed his sonic screwdriver at the code box on one of the doors and it slide open.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor ignored Mr. U and walked in.

It was a small chamber, about 7 by 7 and only contained one item. A bouquet of white roses. The bouquet seemed to glow a pearl white and Amy looked at it and was breath taken.

"They're…..beautiful," Amy said.

"They are a life source after all," the Doctor said simply.

"What?" Rory asked.

The Doctor whizzed his sonic screwdriver at white roses and then pocketed it.

"These flowers aren't ordinary flowers," the Doctor explained, "They are created specially to hold life sources like all Flower Girls flowers. The flowers contained their emotions, powers, and even souls that they collect."

"Why do they collect souls?"

"To eat them."

Amy and Rory just gawked but the Doctor went on.

"The soul is meant to hold everything that makes up a person or alien, the Flower Girls eat the souls so that they will be able to learn and feel what the person, animal or vegetation who owned the soul had felt or knew."

"Which is why Petal Dancer must stay here," Mr. U said coming up from behind them, "I don't want Petal Dancer sucking souls out of humans just for her own gain of knowledge."

"Let us just take her home," the Doctor said.

"No, my answers stands Doctor."

Mr. U motioned them to follow and without any choice, the Doctor, Amy and Rory followed Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 into the elevator to ground floor.

Petal Dancer watched the Doctor and his companions go up with Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 the elevator. She could hear the other captives banging and making noise against their own cells. Petal Dancer closed her eyes and pictured the Doctor. She remembered feeling all his knowledge radiate off him in waves. Petal Dancer opened her eyes and then she sickly smiled; she wanted the Doctor's soul.


	5. back home

Mr. U and his assistant hurried the Doctor and his companions up to his office again. The Doctor, Amy and Rory knew that Mr. U wanted to get them as far away from Petal Dancer as possible, but they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"We'll take very good care of her," Mr. U promised up in his office, "We just want to make sure that she can't pull any more of her tricks."

The Doctor was breathing heavily and he said, "I can make an accommodation with the Maiden, she will agree."

"Maiden? Who's she?"

"No one."

Mr. U glanced at the Doctor with narrow eyes but he didn't continue. The phone suddenly rang and Mr. U picked it up. He was ready to speak when he remembered the Doctor, Amy and Rory were right there. He covered the receiver with one hand.

"If you are going to stay here Doctor, I suggest you stay in the TARDIS until I call you."

C8Y9QWG2 led them out of the office, the Doctor looked back to see Mr. U talking in a low voice.

C8Y9QWG2 forced them onto ground level and then was ready to herd them out when the Doctor quietly said, "Ygkfi chioeizc."

C8Y9QWG2's eyes blinked a couple of times and then looked at the Doctor, but not with his dark intense eyes. But with more concern and trust.

"Get out of here," C8Y9QWG2 said in his bass voice.

"What is your name?"

"Welnitch."

"What's going on here?"

Welnitch looked around to see no one: "No good."

"What is no good?" Amy asked.

"No good," Welnitch said, this time more timidly.

"What?"

"Upgrade."

The Doctor's face grew paler by the seconds and all Rory and Amy could do was look in curiosity.

"That...is...impossible," the Doctor said slowly.

Welnitch shook his head, "Not any more Doctor."

"How do I get Petal dancer?"

"Password, 954043."

Welnitch stood to his full height and then turned away.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Alliance Code, I met the Terintioricos' a few years back. After a few favours, the leader of the Terintiorico's agreed to form an alliance."

"Just like that?" Rory asked.

"After racing around the galaxy to find a small Cubisincti the size of my fist? Yeah, just like that."

The Doctor Amy and Rory were ready to leave when all of hell broke loose.

* * *

Beneath the floor, in the depths of the Earth's Crust was the high security containment facility. Petal Dancer had waited until the visitors, C8Y9QWG2 and Mr. U were gone before attacking at the cell. Her and the others pounded against their cells but nothing happened. Petal Dancer could hear the others trapped, using their energy to escape but nothing happened as the metal never gave in.

Combine, Petal Dancer thought.

She relaxed her body and then spread her sub-conscious to the other creatures around her. They felt her presence and stopped what they were doing.

_Combine strength, create a massive energy orb that will destroy and break us free._

Petal Dancer could hear the other creatures summoning their energy and placing it against the glass. Petal Dancer released her own energy and waited until the creatures were done. The energy around them were so powerful, Petal Dancer was amazed that the alarms didn't go off.

_On my say...now!_

The sound of many rubber bands snapping off at once broke through the electric glass defensive system. Despite their energy drain, the creatures used their powers to jump out of the metal cell. Petal Dancer led the way as she unlocked the weaponry and went in.

Inside she opened all the other doors and grabbed her bouquet of white roses while the other aliens grabbed the swords, scythes, knives, and any other alien tech they could carry. Petal Dancer was the first one out and the others soon followed. She opened the elevator door and then turned to the creatures.

"Let's take this place down!"

The creatures replied with battle cries, shrieks, and other call. They pumped their fists in the air with their weapons in hand. Silently, Petal Dancer wasn't sure why the alarms would go off. She and prisoners got onto the elevator and rode it to the top.

* * *

Halfway through their trip, the elevator passed what was known as a Red Line. It was a line that would be able to detect the people on the elevator, which meant that the head of security noticed seven highly dangerous, extrememly violent, and psychologically disturbed aliens, riding to the surface.

"Mr. U!" the head of security cried into the phone, "We have a problem."

* * *

On the surface, all of hell broke loose. Within just seconds of the elevator door being open, the Hyptertarious jumped out and incinerated half the guards on the ground floor. The alien who shot metal spikes from her body came out next and killed the rest. Another legion of guards came only to be literally torn apart by the zoophagous alien who snarled, snapped and bit at every piece of flesh.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Go to the TARDIS," the Doctor commanded.

"I'm not leaving you."

"GO!"

The Doctor shoved both companions out and then sealed the door shut with the sonic screwdriver. Amy on the other side was banging like a maniac and demanding that the Doctor opens the door. Rory tried to force the door open by throwing fist sized stones at it, but nothing worked.

"Come on!" Rory said turning and running to where the TARDIS is hidden.

"Rory...," Amy cried, but her boyfriend was out of ear and she ran after him.

* * *

Inside Torchwood, the Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and pressed it. All the lights exploded and glass rained on everyone. The aliens stopped, the guards covered their heads to protect themselves from the raining glass and the Doctor just looked at everyone.

"All aliens!" he called, "Follow me!"

The Doctor turned and whirled the screwdriver at the locked door and it opened. He raced out with the seven aliens behind him.

The remaining guards looked in awe and amazement that the Doctor had released seven deadly aliens into the world.

"Sir," a guard called into his radio.

Mr. U's rough voice answered, "What is it Y83KF9E?"

"The Doctor escaped, taking seven aliens with him."

Back in the alleyway where the TARDIS was hiding, the Doctor quickly turned around to the aliens.

"Now," he started, "I'm going to take you back to your homes, no fighting, no swearing, no rude comments about my companions," - he looked at Petal Dancer - , "And no stealing souls, especially mine."

Petal Dancer gave him a quizzical look but the Doctor tapped his head with his screwdriver.

"Can read minds."

He opened the TARDIS doors and there stood Rory with another sonic screwdriver in hand. Behind him was Amy who now had a thrilled look on her face.

"What are you doing with that?" the Doctor asked.

"I was going to use it to open the door," Rory replied, "To Torchwood."

"How did you find my extra screwdrivers?"

A sudden wailing sound emitted behind them and Amy pulled Rory and the Doctor in.

"Inside!" she called to the rest of the aliens.

No one hesitated and they all raced inside.

* * *

"Where too first?" Rory asked looking at the aliens.

"Sun!" the Doctor replied.

"Yes!" the Hyptertarious cried.

"Quiet, let me concentrate."

The Doctor fussed with the knobs and pressed buttons. He rushed over to the other side of the console board and grabbed the large black lever.

"Hold on everyone."

He pulled it down and the TARDIS jolted for a few seconds then stopped. The Doctor looked at the screen and then said, "Your stop."

The Hyptertarious opened the TARDIS door and a wave of blasting heat almost incinerated everyone. The Hyptertarious waved his thanks and he stepped out into the space atmosphere. The Doctor immediately closed the doors with his screwdriver. A blast of light blinded everyone and the Doctor looked at the screen too see the young Hyptertarious in his true fiery form heading towards the sun.

"Who's next!"

It took them about an hour or more to get everyone home. The zoophagous alien planet was three galaxies away from Earth so that took the TARDIS a little longer to travel. The spike alien was placed on Terifnisimor, the alien technology planet. The liquid alien was placed Wateiiico, the water planet and the two ice alien twins were placed on Pluto which left Petal Dancer.

"Florinica,' the Doctor said with his back turned to Petal Dancer.

"I don't want to go home," Petal Dancer pouted.

"Well, you need too, that is where you belong."

Petal Dancer looked like she wanted to protest but she stayed silent. The Doctor pressed the buttons and twisted knobs, tapping in coordinates for Florinica.

"Ready?"

He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS gave a jolt through space. Within seconds it stopped.

"Can I stay with you?" Petal Dancer asked.

"No," the Doctor said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the heir to the Council, that is a very important job. Also I don't think Maiden or your mother would like you gone. You are only two million, six hundred and fifty-three years old."

Petal Dancer pouted while Amy and Rory just gawked at the alien, then they looked at the Doctor.

"Flower Girls have a much faster maturity rate than humans."

"I can tell," Rory said.

The Doctor walked over and took the sonic screwdriver Rory had taken from his secret stash and placed it in his own inside pocket of his jacket.

"Awww," Rory said.

"If you had two hearts Rory," the Doctor called behind him.

The Doctor opened the door and the sound of twenty guns being cocked at once caught his attention. That was because there were twenty guns, they were cocked and they were all pointed directly at his two hearts.

"I dare you Doctor," a snarled voice said.


	6. jail break

The Doctor, along with Petal Dancer, was placed in the high security containment underground. He had remembered looking back to see all twenty guns still pressed against his back. He also remembered Amy kicking and screaming as two guards took her away and Rory cursing his lungs out at Mr. U. The Doctor had admired his companions loyalty to defend him, but he knew that swears and kicks weren't going to win against automatic machine guns.

The Doctor could hear Petal Dancer struggle against her chains that Mr. U had ordered on her. The Doctor looked down to see his own ankle cuff linked to the ground. The chain was so small that the Doctor couldn't really stand straight and that he was forced to sit if he wanted to be comfortable. The cuff around his ankle had no beginning and no end to it, and there was no keyhole, which made it harder for the Doctor to think of a way of escape. His sonic screwdriver was taken away from him as soon as he was forced out of the TARDIS. The Doctor knew that it was placed in one of those rooms, which held the most powerful weapons known to man in the weaponry room.

The door above them opened and Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 stepped out of the elevator and onto the metal catwalk. Mr. U walked to the Doctor's cell and glared at him with dark eyes. He pressed the speaker that was linked to the intercom in the cell and spoke with harsh words.

"Seven deadly aliens on the lose," Mr. U spoke with such contained rage, that the Doctor could hear his breathing, "Tell me Doctor are you really that stupid?"

The Doctor had to crane his neck higher that he had to shield his eyes from the harsh florescent lights.

"Those aliens were meant to be brought back home, they didn't belong here Mr. U."

"Those aliens were a threat Doctor, and now that they are lose they are even more dangerous."

"Not to Earth, I drove them back home. They will never come back to Earth."

Mr. U turned off the intercom and spoke to C8Y9QWG2 who only nodded.

"I pretty much saved Earth from a war by six different planets."

Mr. U pressed the intercom and shouted, "You didn't save anything! You basically destroyed our way of life!"

"You just made that up."

The Doctor leaned back and then almost jumped as something sharp poked him in the backside. He moved his hand to his back pocket and then felt something. A stone. The Doctor looked up to see Mr. U arguing with C8Y9QWG2 about something. The Doctor threw the stone at the glass and it exploded into dust. It worked, Mr. U looked at him.

"Let me out and I'll make a deal with you."

Mr. U eyed him with impatience, "What deal?"

* * *

On the third row, Amy and Rory were both crammed into a small cell together. Amy was just waking up from being sedated after her cursing turned into punching a soldier in the face. Rory was watching over her and waited patiently for her to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked, feeling the effects of the sedative kick in.

"You knocked a soldier out," Rory said plainly.

Amy frowned and then the memory started to come back to her.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Took him to the containment."

Amy jumped off the metal cot and raced to the barred door. She looked out to see people stuck in individual cells. Amy realized that they weren't people, they were aliens who were captured and put down as non-life threatening so they got stuck in here.

"How long have we been here for?"

"Six hours."

Amy walked back to the cot and sat down. She tried to think of something to do but nothing came to mind. Rory placed his arm around her and held her tightly.

"We'll find a way out," Rory promised, although he didn't know how he was going to get Amy and himself out of a metal cell with no keyhole. Amy leaned her head against his shoulder and felt his heart beat. They sat in silence for a long time, which felt like forever. They listened to the screams and torturous shouts of aliens being examined and then Amy suddenly got up. She had had enough. Amy paced the cell and then banged on it as hard as she could.

"HEY!" she cried.

A guard appeared, he was carrying a stun gun with an automatic slung over his shoulder and a knife strapped to his thigh. He wore black clothes with pieces of black armour sewn onto the chest, arms and legs. He wore a tinted black helmet.

"I really need to get out of here," Amy said desperately, "I have a friend who is in trouble…kinda."

The guard shook his head and started to walk away.

"Wait! Please it's an emergency."

The guard continued to ignored her and took his post at the end of the cell block. Amy pounded at the door but the guard continued to ignore her and she finally gave in.

"I really didn't want to use this," she said.

Amy took off her coat and then reached her hand into a secret back pocket and extracted a sonic screwdriver. Rory looked at her in amazement.

"Where did you get that?" he asked shocked.

"While you were digging through screwdrivers, I snagged one myself."

Amy looked through one of the bars to see the guard still standing there, only thing was, she wasn't sure if he was looking directly at her because of his tinted helmet.

"Okay," she said hurriedly, "I'll give it a try."

Amy pressed a red button and a sudden wailing noise came from outside. All the aliens in the Cell Block held their hands to their ears and Rory looked outside.

"You activated all the car alarms!" he cried.

Amy tried to turn it off by fumbling and pressing random buttons, but it only made the alarms go louder.

* * *

Beneath the ground, the Doctor could hear a muffled wailing coming from above. The soldier who Mr. U assigned to guard him looked at up and then at the soldier who was guarding Petal Dancer.

"What the hell is that?" one asked.

"Sounds like bells…of some sort."

Bells? The Doctor thought, bells….bells…bells….car alarms.

He looked up at the metal ceiling about him and he could practically see Amy and Rory fumbling with a sonic screwdriver.

Hurry up guys.

* * *

Above on the third floor Rory had taken the sonic screwdriver from Amy and unlocked their cell door. The guard was halfway towards them when Rory pressed a red button and the guard immediately passed out. Amy took back the screwdriver and inserted it into a drive in a large black control box. All the cells opened and the aliens who had been imprisoned, slowly but surely came out one by one.

"Come on!" Rory shouted.

The aliens raced behind Amy and Rory who led the way to freedom.

Along the way, they encountered guards but Amy would press the red button and the guard would fall unconscious or an alien would get ahead of them and kill the soldier. Rory had taken the screwdriver and pressed the small black button and the barred metal doors slide open.

"Warning, prisoner escape. Initiating drill 35019."

"What is that?" an alien asked.

A sudden spray of water emitted from either side of the wall making the aliens, Rory and Amy slip and fall. The water was sleek and it didn't help their escape plan at all. Rory managed to get up and pressed a grey button and the waters slowly went down. He helped Amy and the rest of the aliens up and then they continued. They went through another barred double door and the security voice activated again.

"Initiating drill 423526."

A sudden burst of fire almost burnt Rory to crisp if Amy hadn't pulled him back in time. An alien stepped forward, he was tall and slender with extremely aqua eyes. He held out his hands and ice crystals started to form on the walls and floor. Small burst of contained flames burst from where the flame thrower tunnels were and the alien focused the ice to cover those specific spots.

"Good job!" Amy said.

"We have to hurry," the alien replied and they all raced through the hallway before the ice could completely melt.

* * *

In containment the Doctor could hear the noise and whooshing upstairs and he shouted: "What is going on up there?"

No one answered him and the Doctor struggled with his ankle cuff. If Rory and Amy were in the middle of that, then they surely would be doomed. The Doctor could hear Petal Dancer pound on her chains and her cell once more.

* * *

"Last one!" Amy cried.

"Initiating drill 9999."

Everyone stopped waiting for something to happen, but nothing did happen. There was complete dead silence and everyone wasn't sure what to do.

"Rory?" Amy asked.

Rory pressed a small button on the screwdriver but he didn't get any readings back.

"Nothing," he said.

An alien was ready to move forward when Rory stopped him. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the ground. As soon as Rory's jacket touched ground, it exploded into pieces and then exploded further into nothing. Everyone just gawked and felt panic crawl up them.

"Any ideas?" Amy asked.

Rory looked down at the ground before him and then pressed the sonic screwdriver. He cautiously took a step forward and waited for his own self to explode, nothing happened. He then moved the screwdriver along a straight single path and he went fast as he could feel the electric heat snap at his heels. He made it to the end and then tossed the screwdriver over the perimeter of the electric field.

"You have to be quick."

Once everyone was safely across the field Amy and Rory lead them to the elevator. Everyone crammed in and went down to the containment area.

* * *

On the catwalk in the containment area, both guards aimed their guns at the elevator door as they saw the dial on top of the elevator slowly making its way to their level. The Doctor tried to look but it was totally out of his view and he silently cursed.

Then the elevator gave a ding and the stun guns snapped as small injections of sedatives shot everywhere; but none hit the aliens, Amy or Rory. Rory pressed the black button on the sonic screwdriver and the stun guns exploded in the guards hands. He pressed the red button and then guards fell back unconscious. The Doctor saw Amy taking the screwdriver and injecting it into the black control box over top of the Doctor's cell. The anklet came off and the Doctor stood and stretched his sore legs. He could hear Petal Dancer's cell being unlocked and the chains coming off her body clanking to the floor. A vine twisted in the Doctor's cell and wrapped around his waist. The Doctor felt the vine lift and gently place him on the catwalk. He looked at Petal Dancer and saw her eyes flashing a pearl white.

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

Petal Dancer nodded and then raced to the weaponry and opened the door.

Inside the weaponry, Amy destroyed most of the weapons with the sonic screwdriver especially the guns. The Doctor retrieved his own screwdriver and Petal Dancer snatched her white bouquet.

"Let's go," Amy said.

Everyone followed her onto the catwalk and to the elevator, but there wasn't enough room. Petal Dancer's eyes glowed a grey and then catwalk soon broke free of the metal tendrils. It rose to the ceiling and Petal Dancer thrust her arm upward and the ground floor crumbled and fell.

On the main entrance floor, everyone jumped off and attacked the guards who came close. Petal Dancer threw the catwalk at a whole hoard of guards who came at them

"Move!" the Doctor said, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and disabled all the stun guns and automatic weaponry that the soldiers had on them. All the aliens rushed out the door and the Doctor and his companions raced right behind them as the garage doors opened to reveal two large armed vehicles.


	7. the past returns

A/N: _Chapter goes back to 'The Army of Ghosts' slightly. If anything is wrong please tell me and I'll correct it. Spitfire47_

* * *

Up at the top of Torchwood, Mr. U looked out the window to see the Doctor and his companions running away from the building. He turned away from the window and then looked out to see the Superiors still working at the computer. He walked out of his office and then went to one Superior.

"Is it ready?" Mr. U asked.

"Almost sir," the Superior said plainly, almost robotic.

Mr. U looked at the computer screen and saw a signal beeping in giant red letters.

[WARNING: INITIATING CODE 547468. VOID HALF OPEN]

Mr. U cursed. He knew that the previous Doctor had sealed off the Void but he was determined to open it again and he had found a way.

"How much longer?" Mr. U asked.

"Unknown."

Mr. U turned away and then said to C8Y9QWG2: "Stay."

The Tericonico nodded and went back to the office as Mr. U stormed out of the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

In the elevator, Mr. U pressed 7 and waited as the elevator took him down to his destination. Floor 7 was sealed off due to 'unsafe matter' but Mr. U knew the truth for he had covered it up. The elevator dinged and Mr. U got off hurriedly so he could be there in time. He came to a large thick piece of plastic covering all the entrances to each room and strips of plastic was covering the hallway so Mr. U had to push them all aside one by one. He finally came to the very end of the hallway and then turned left into a room.

"Identify," a robotic voice said.

"Roger Catrivinski."

A cyberman suddenly stepped out from behind the plastic strips and motioned Mr. U to follow him. He took Mr. U to the very back of the long room and then through another plastic strip covered doorway into the main room.

Inside were many cybermen working in the large main room. Plastic strips were hung from the ceiling and covering the mechanics that created the cybermen. Mr. U silently shuttered as he noticed a large box of long sharp knives being carried to the other side of the plastic.

"Do not worry yourself Roger," a mechanic voice said from in front of him.

Mr. U turned to see a scorch cyberman. It's arm was missing as well as it's leg looking half melted. It's body was dented, burned and melted so it had a disoriented shape to it.

"We will be able to use this facility perfectly," the cyberman said.

Mr. U nodded and said, "May I ask something sir?"

"What is it human?"

"Why do you want the Void open?"

The cyberman stepped towards Roger and said, "When the tenth Doctor opened the Void, many cybermen were sucked in, our brethren is stuck and it is _your _duty to open it."

Mr. U remembered that the cyberman said that it was permanently closed off.

"But you have found a way to open it right?"

"Yes sir, although the code sequence is quite difficult."

"And?"

Mr. U swallowed and said, "Nothing sir, we will be able to break through the Void barrier and return the cybermen who were lost."

"Good."

Mr. U took it as his cue to get out and he did.

* * *

The Doctor shoved his companions into the TARDIS as an armed vehicle went passed them. The Doctor flipped a few switches and then pulled the large black lever to activate the coordinates. The TARDIS jolted and then became still a few seconds later.

"Is everyone alright?" the Doctor asked.

Amy and Rory nodded.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"Floating aimlessly in space."

Amy sat down on the steps and Rory placed an arm around her to comfort her.

"How can they do that?" Amy asked, "To all those aliens?"

"Because they can," the Doctor said darkly, "When humans are offered that kind of power, they take it and manipulate it into anything they can think of. Yvonne did that mistake."

"What happened last time?"

The Doctor sat on the console floor in front of them.

"Last time," the Doctor started, "Ghosts appeared on the Earth, people thought that they were their past relatives, loved ones an all. Yvonne, who was the head of Torchwood at the time, was in control of when the ghosts could appear. But the ghosts were merely a disguise for the cybermen to get through to Earth. They had been trapped in the Void and unknowingly Yvonne was letting them through."

"The Void?"

"Empty space, barren nothing but darkness. The cybermen had been trapped in there for a long time. Everytime the Void was opened, the cybermen was getting stronger and soon they were able to stay in reality. It was chaos, many people died that day, many lost including-."

The Doctor caught himself. He looked at the ground and then got to his feet and crossed the console room.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

Amy stood and went over to him, "Who else was lost?"

"No one," the Doctor said.

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing, just drop it."

The Doctor disappeared as he went to his room leaving Amy and Rory in the console room themselves.

* * *

"He'll be alright," Rory assured.

Both were now in the TARDIS kitchen. Rory was munching on an apple while Amy waited for the oven to his 425.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he bounces back."

Amy punched Rory in the shoulder and Rory's apple dropped out of his hand and rolled across the floor.

"Hey!"

Rory nudged Amy back and they soon went into a playful fight. Rory was having the upper hand when Amy punched him in the gut and Rory doubted over. Amy then wrapped her arm around his head, placing him in a head lock. Rory tried to struggle out of it while Amy was laughing.

"I give," Rory said.

Amy let go of Rory who then quickly started to tickle Amy.

"Rory stop," Amy was trying to be serious, but a burst of laughter caught her off guard. Amy managed to push Rory off and then they looked at each other. Amy's brown eyes looking into Rory's green ones. She snuggled closer to him and then embraced him tightly. Rory wrapped his arms around Amy and thought of never letting go.

"What did you think?" Rory asked.

"Hmm? 'Bout what?" Amy asked, her voice was muffled as her head was buried in Rory's shoulder.

"When you saw me."

Amy looked at Rory, "What are you talking about? When we first met?"

"No, at the Pandorica."

Amy's felt her heart drop fifty feet under. She looked away and then Rory sensed her discomfort.

"I'm sorry Amy," he said quickly, "Let's talk about somethin-."

"No," Amy said, "It's okay."

Rory gave her a concerned look but then relaxed as Amy took in a breath.

"When I first saw you, at the Pandorica, I...thought that it wasn't you at first. But then...I sensed that there was something inside of the duplicate that was definitely Rory. That's why I couldn't let go Rory, I didn't want to let you go ever. I had lost you once and I will never let that happen again."

Amy buried her face into Rory's shoulder as tears threatened to pour. Rory embraced her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will never let any thing happen to you Amelia Pond," Rory whispered, "I promise."


	8. reunited

Petal Dancer had managed to separate herself from the Doctor and run off on her own. She dodged four armed vehicles that drove up and down roads. Her bouquet clutched tightly in her hand and she raced down the street at the speed of light. She could see the people walking in front of her at a normal pace while she dodged around them making sure that any part of her never touched a human. Petal Dancer came to a stop in an alleyway and then looked around. Nothing. She was ready to gather up more strength when something hit her from behind. A searing pain raced through her left shoulder and she turned to see a small throwing knife stuck in her shoulder blade. Petal Dancer touched the hilt but released as soon as a pain wave rushed over her.

"Hurts doesn't it?" a cold voice called behind her.

Petal Dancer turned to see a tall man in a red cloak on. The knife wielder couldn't be more than 19 years he had blonde hair, pure grey eyes and a young face. In both hands were two more knives ready to be thrown.

"Did you think that you could get away with it?" the knife wielder asked.

"What are you doing here?" Petal Dancer demanded, her energy was starting to fade as the pain increased.

"On your mother's orders."

Petal Dancer's eyes widened and then she scowled, "She will never..."

"Never what Petal? Never ask me to come save you from this wretched planet? Yes she would why? Because she cares for your well being as well as the rest of Florinca."

Petal Dancer gathered up as much energy as she could muster and then looked at the knife wielder.

"Go to hell."

The knife wielder was ready to throw when Petal Dancer vanished.

* * *

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS back on Earth before going into the kitchen where he sat at the table munching on fish sticks and custard. Amy managed to coo him out of his room by opening all the vents in the TARDIS so that the smell of cooking fish could get to the Doctor. Rory and Amy were eating a sandwich watching the Doctor as he licked the custard bowl.

"Better?" Amy asked smiling, remembering the first time she saw the Doctor eat fish sticks and custard.

"Much," the Doctor said, "Thank you."

They all continued to eat their lunch in silence when a knock at the TARDIS caught their attention.

"I'll get it," Rory said.

The Doctor and Amy watched him leave. A few seconds later he returned with Petal Dancer.

"You left me," Petal Dancer complained, "And why does this ship smell like fish?"

* * *

After calming Petal Dancer down and getting her to spill her story, the Doctor carefully took out the blade and started to heal her.

"Ouch," Petal Dancer said, "That hurts."

"Hold still," the Doctor said.

He pressed his sonic screwdriver and Petal Dancer's skin started to heal. Once fully healed Petal Dancer started to eat the Doctor's remaining fish sticks.

"Who was this boy?" Amy asked.

Petal Dancer sighed, "His name is Tovik."

"Who is he?"

"A soldier on Florinca, he is the only son of the Highest Guard."

"So?"

"I'm to marry him."

There was dead silence in the kitchen.

"Your future husband threw a knife at you?" Rory asked.

"What are you shocked at?" Amy asked, "You killed me before _our _wedding."

Rory was about to protest but he decided against it.

"The most important thing is that Tovik is here, and Torchwood is out there looking for us."

"We have to be careful," the Doctor said, "But Mr. U is definitely hiding something."

"Like what?"

The Doctor shook his head and got up.

"I can't really say what, but it is something major no doubt."

Amy and Rory got up and then led Petal Dancer to the guest room while the Doctor pondered.

* * *

The Doctor waited until the kitchen doors were closed and he sat at the table. He didn't know what to do, Mr. U would never tell him anything. Petal Dancer didn't belong on Earth but then again she would protest about going back to her home. Now the Doctor had Tovik to worry about finding out about the TARDIS.

The Doctor knew about the Highest Guards, soldiers to the highest degree in the galaxy. They were powerful, they were able to mend the secrets of ancient _lir _and command that energy to their need. Each soldier had a certain weapon they mastered and owned. The knife was always thought of the weakest, but done right and you could easily take a man's head off.

The Doctor sighed and then went to the Communication Room which was around the corner. He pressed a few buttons and then said, "Florinca."

A fuzzy communication screen came on and the Maiden appeared. She looked even lovelier than the Doctor saw her last but he shook his head and then said, "I need to talk to you Maiden."

"I'm here Doctor," the Maiden replied simply.

"Tovik is here on Earth."

The Maiden nodded, "Petal Dancer's mother told me of that and I gave her permission to allow Tovik to retrieve her."

"But I have Petal Dancer, you have to summon Tovik back to Florinca, there are too many problems here on Earth."

"Give Petal Dancer to Tovik, he can bring her back home."

The Doctor shook his head, "Tovik had attacked Petal Dancer directly injuring her."

The Maiden frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, a throwing knife was wielded into her back when she came to me."

The Maiden was ready to say something when a guard appeared and whispered something too her.

"Tovik had already agreed to bring Petal Dancer home anyway possible."

"I don't think in a Sikinoma was part of the deal."

The Maiden sighed, "Please don't Doctor. The Highest Guards can be a little temperamental but I can't do anything about it. Tovik had already bound himself to the Hitchugitmi Oath. My hands are tied."

The Doctor cursed but then he remembered.

"I'm not."

The Maiden gave the Doctor a grave look, "Be careful Doctor."

"I'm just going to send him home."

"The Highest Guards aren't proud of aliens wounding their own."

The Doctor nodded, "I must bid you ado Maiden."

"I so must I Doctor," the Maiden replied giving him a small bow, "Remember, the Age of Steel is upon now."

The connection broke and the Doctor was left in silence.

_Age of Steel?_

* * *

A/N: _A Sikinoma is Florinica for coffin, Hitchugitmi Oath is when a soldiers oaths on bringing back something valuable, in this case Petal Dancer, or not coming home at all. Lir is another term for energy. Also fish stick are pretty much like fish fingers. Spitfire47_


	9. thoughts

Petal Dancer laid on the bed in the guestroom. Vines were growing on the corner and curled happily up top on the metal beams. Flowers were placed here and there and the scent of lavender filled the air. Petal Dancer got up and then started to shuffle around. She found a few Earth books and some paper and a pen, nothing else. She gave a dramatic sigh and then went out to the console room.

In the console room, Rory was sitting on the steps thinking about Amy. He worried about her, she was getting more and more close to the Doctor which, of course he didn't like. She was married to him. Rory sighed and then went to the console board. He pressed a button and the TARDIS gave what sounded like a whine. Rory flicked a switch and the TARDIS gave another whine.

"Need help?"

Rory turned to see Petal Dancer standing behind him with her bouquet in hand. He looked at the girl who shone a fake innocent smile at him but he shrugged and allowed her to advance. Petal Dancer placed her hand on the console board and then her eyes started to glow a milky white. The buttons, knobs and switches started to press, turn and flick by themselves until the TARDIS gave what sounded like a satisfied sigh. Petal Dancer sat in the Doctor's chair and then started to twirl in it a few times before looking at Rory.

"You gonna say something?" she asked.

"Huh?" Rory replied.

"I fixed the engine."

"Oh..um…thanks."

Petal Dancer smiled and said, "That's more like it."

Rory was about to leave when Petal Dancer raced up to him with superhuman speed and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Petal Dancer asked.

"Amy."

Petal Dancer frowned, "But I just got here."

"Look, Amy is waiting for me. I have to go."

Rory walked passed Petal Dancer and continued to their room. Petal Dancer watched the Earthling go until he was out of view. She thought about him, he was young, fair and handsome for an Earthling.

* * *

The Doctor was in his own room thinking about what the Maiden had told him.

_The Age of Steel is upon us now._

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and he rubbed his face. Why couldn't he think? He should now what the Age of Steel meant and who was involved. The Doctor got up and pressed his forehead against the cold wall. He lightly bumped his head against it a few times and then he stopped suddenly. The Doctor walked over to his desk and took out a small leather book. He opened it and scanned the contents.

For the longest time, the Doctor had documented most of the important things, which was practically everything. He would sometimes refer to it or show his companions a few things from the journal. The Doctor flipped through the pages until he came to the back. He looked down the paper until he found what he was looking for:

_2006/05/20  
Age of Steel_

Impossible, the Doctor thought.

* * *

Amy and Rory were sitting in their room. Both were under the covers and looking at nothing in particular. Amy then leaned over and kissed Rory on the cheek. Rory found himself blushing and then kissed Amy back.

"What are you thinking of?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?"

"You always have this look on your face when you are deep thought."

Rory shrugged and smiled, "'bout how much I love you."

Amy snuggled close to him and nudged him.

"Remember what happened the last time you nudged me?" Rory asked.

Amy speared him in the ribs and Rory groaned.

"Hey!" he said.

Amy started to laugh and Rory joined in.

"I'm thinking," Rory said, "Of the first time we ever met."

"Hmm, that was good wasn't it?"

"Yeah you were getting ready to train for a police I getting ready to train to be a doctor."

Amy nodded, "But you didn't get it."

Rory frowned and shook his head, "No, I became a nurse instead."

They laid in silence and Rory closed his eyes. He could remember Amy always talking about the Doctor, her imaginary friend how perfect he was and how he came into her life. Rory remembered how Amy would sometimes go into this stare which indicated that she was thinking about him. The whole reason why Rory trained to be a doctor was because of Amy's imaginary friend, the Doctor. He sighed as he thought back and then remembered when he was declined and given a chance to be a nurse instead.

"Your thinking about something again aren't you?" Amy asked breaking Rory's train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about."

Amy smiled and kissed his passionately on the lips.

"I best be getting up."

Amy grabbed a blanket and bound it around her body as she got up and headed for the shower. Rory watched her go and then laid back.

* * *

A few hours later, the Doctor called everyone to the console room for it was an emergency. Rory and Amy were the first ones there and Petal Dancer came next. They gathered around the console board as the Doctor furiously typed in coordinates.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked.

"Age of Steel," the Doctor replied quickly.

"What?"

The Doctor looked up and said, "It's happening again. The Age of Steel is happening."

"What is the Age of Steel?" Rory asked.

The Doctor quickly raced around them and continued to flick switches.

"Doctor!" Amy cried.

"It happened before, when I was in my tenth form."

"You mean the thing at Torchwood, with the ghosts, and such?"

"They weren't ghosts Amy, they were cybermen. Thousands of cybermen crossing through the crack in the universe and no it isn't the Army of Ghosts. This one happened a long time ago, before I even went to Torchwood."

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"My companions and I got stuck in a parallel universe, everything seems better but it wasn't. The Age of Steel took over which was the first thought of cybermen turned up and most everyone in parallel universe London was turned into a cyberman."

"Parallel universe? But we aren't in one."

"Exactly, I think that another Age of Steel is going to happen, just in the _real _universe."

"Are you saying that there is another crack?"

"No."

The Doctor continued to furiously race around until Amy stopped him and then struck him across the face.

"Ow!" the Doctor cried, "Actually, I needed that, thanks."

"Anytime."

The Doctor finally stopped and then said, "I think Mr. U is actually creating a crack in the universe so that the cybermen can come back."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's working with them."

"Why would Mr. U work with the cybermen?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not totally sure why, but I am positive that he is. We have to stop him before he forces a crack in all of the universe."

"Doctor," Amy warned, "There is something else isn't there?"

The Doctor went back to pressing consoles but Amy grabbed his hands and said, "What …else… is… in… that …Void?"

The Doctor dropped his arms and Amy let go of his hands.

"Daleks."


	10. captured

The Doctor drove the TARDIS back to Earth, but this time, he parked inside Torchwood. He was the first one out and then Rory, then Amy and finally Petal Dancer who looked around the basement.

"Stay together," the Doctor said.

They moved silently across the floor and then up the stairs for the Doctor didn't want to take any chances with the elevator. Everytime a camera moved their way, the Doctor would whip out his sonic screwdriver and then make the camera go dark for a short period of time while they moved before turning it back on again. They made it up to the seventh floor when they came across the training room for the soldiers. The Doctor was about to continue moving when something caught his eye.

"Doctor," Amy said, pulling the Doctor's arm to get him to move.

The Doctor freed himself from Amy's grip and then cautiously opened the door. He quickly moved from the door to the pillar and hide behind it. He saw Amy waving drastically at him as she wanted him to come back, but the Doctor motioned them over. Amy came first and then Rory followed quickly behind. Petal Dancer made herself invisible and then move to the other side and looked.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispered, "We're going to get killed."

"You see those?" the Doctor asked.

Amy and Rory looked to see the guards fighting each other professionally. One was defensive and the other was offensive. They moved fluidly and in time so that their movement's didn't stop.

"What? They're sparing."

"Look at their heads."

All three looked to see what looked like large bluetooths' sticking out of both ears. The guards didn't seem to be bothered by this and continued to fight with a concentrated look.

"What is that?"

"Controlling devices," the Doctor said, "Made by cybermen."

"Are you saying that these guards are controlled?" Rory asked.

"Yep, each and every one of them. They don't even know what is going on. The device attaches itself to the nervous system and sends instructions and commands up the brain."

The Doctor turned around and headed back when all heads turned towards them. The Doctor, Rory and Amy were all out in the open, trying to sneak back to the staircase when they saw that they had been found out. The Doctor stood fully and said, "Sorry to interrupt, ha lost in this place."

The guards all took a strong stance towards the Doctor, each in two perfectly straight rows.

"Destroy the Doctor," all the guards said at once.

"Run."

Amy, Rory and Petal Dancer raced into the staircase and ran with the Doctor right behind them. They were only up two flights of stairs when they saw two guards coming out of the seventh room door. One raced up the stairs by jumping two while the other knelt and then leapt an incredible few feet into the air, grabbed the railing and then flipped onto the stairs.

"How can he do that?" Rory cried, "That's inhuman!"

"That's the cybermen."

They raced into the ninth door and waited for the two guards to go passed them.

"The cybermen love soldiers to control for a reason," the Doctor explained, "All that training with the legs and everything, it creates a strong Archilles tendon which allowed the soldiers to jump a little higher than normal from all the training."

"That's insane!" Amy cried.

"That's the government."

The door was suddenly forced open and there stood the two guards.

"Run!"

Amy, Rory, the Doctor and Petal Dancer raced off. Petal Dancer turned and swiped her hand to the left and the soldiers crashed into the left wall.

"Hurry!" the Doctor shouted behind him.

They all dashed through the hallways until they found themselves blocked from retreat as five guards stood before them, each holding a stun gun.

"Petal Dancer!"

Petal Dancer raised her hand and the guns exploded in the soldier's hands. The Doctor then clicked his screwdriver and the guards all gave a short cry and fell to the ground dead. Amy went up to them and then turned to the Doctor.

"What did you do?"

"They were already dead when the cybermen converted them into mindless servants," the Doctor said grabbed Amy by the upper arm and opening the door.

"Once they are converted, the device literally takes over so that only the cybermen information is the only thing that they see."

All four rushed up the steps when the eleventh door opened and three guards stood before them.

"Destroy the Doctor," they said monotonically.

"Other direction!"

The four quickly turned and raced downstairs while the guards shot at them.

"Ow," Amy said.

"Amy!" Rory cried, he raced towards her but a guard appeared before him and took air,

"Rory!" the Doctor grabbed Rory by the arm and forced him down the steps.

Amy looked down to see a needle sticking out of her hand, pushing sedative into her body. Her vision went in and out and she looked as the guards advanced towards her. Amy stepped back but the guards behind her grabbed her arms and forced her forward.

"Let me go!" Amy cried trying to fight against the sedative and the soldiers.

A man in uniform appeared in the doorway and plainly said, "They want to see her."

Amy struggled to stay awake when the sedative took hold and Amy saw nothing but darkness.

The Doctor and Petal Dancer forced Rory into a spare room on the very bottom and the Doctor locked it with the screwdriver.

"Let me out!" Rory shouted, he pounded on the door but the Doctor grabbed Rory by the arms and pushed him into the wall.

"What are you-?"

The Doctor pressed his finger to his lips as heavy footsteps echoed outside of the room.

"Nothing," a monotonic voice said.

"Go upstairs."

More footsteps and then nothing but silence.

"They have her," Rory whispered angrily.

"I know," the Doctor said, "I promise I'll get her back."

Rory tried to go for the door but the Doctor stopped him."

"We can work together, all three of us, to get Amy back."

Rory's body slacked and he leaned against the back wall for support. He ran his hand through his hair and then took in shaky breaths.

"What are they going to do to her?" Rory asked, his voice shook terribly.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor said, "I can't say."

"Will they convert her into…." Rory nodded to the door, "One of them?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so, they might want to know where I am and if they convert her. The cybermen information will coat her human thoughts and memories, so I don't think that they'll convert her yet. But we need to get to her before they do."

The Doctor looked at Petal Dancer, "Can you hear the conversations?"

Rory looked at Petal Dancer but then the Doctor said ,"Flower Girls have amazing hearing."

Petal Dancer placed her ear to the wall and then her finger to her lips for silence. She closed her eyes and then said in an almost robotic voice, "You sure they're still here?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't leave the girl," Petal Dancer said in a shallow voice.

"You better be sure Roger."

"Do you want to convert her?"

"No, bring her to me tomorrow for I have some questions to ask such as whereabouts of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Petal Dancer."

"Why Petal Dancer?"

"She is special Roger, she will bring us to victory amoung the humans."

"Yes sir, of course."

"Good, now leave us and don't forget about the girl next time."

The conversation ended and Petal Dancer opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then said, "So what did they say?"

Rory looked at her in amazement, "You basically said the whole conversation."

"I know, but I'm not strong enough to listen to the conversation too. My energy is mostly focused on repeating what people are saying. So what did they say?"

The Doctor looked at the ground and then said, "We need to get Amy, and fast."


	11. upgrade and diguises

Amy found herself surrounded by darkness. Her saw faint parts of the slime covered wall but that was basically it. She was bound tightly to a chair and the chair had been bolted to the floor. Amy struggled against her bindings but nothing worked and she sighed. She had lost the count of time and she could hear footsteps racing passed her locked prison occasionally, but no one coming to save her.

A few hours ago, a guard had come with her supper and just after untying Amy, she knocked him flat to the ground. Amy only got about ten feet before being tackled to the ground by brain washed guards and dragged back to the dark room.

Now Amy was completely in the dark and the bonds were so tight that Amy was sure that she'd never get her circulation back. She had dozed off more than once but was woken when a guard would open the slider to see if she was still there. A few times a female would come and get Amy to go to the bathroom but then it was right back into the chair. Amy would of course try and fight back but it only led to defeat as the guards easily pinned her down or sedation.

The door opened and Amy blinked a few times and saw two guards come in. One held Amy down by her shoulders while the other undid the bonds. Amy was then lifted and heavy metal cuffs were snapped onto her wrists behind her back and she was pushed forward. Each guard had a stun gun out just in case and a hand on Amy's shoulder as they led her to the elevator and up a few floors to floor seven.

On floor seven Amy was led through a series of plastic strips.

"Where are we?" she asked.

No one answered her and the guards pushed her forward. Amy was led to the very back of the hallway and through a thick row of plastic strips. A Cyberman moved from it's hiding place and Amy let out a short cry. She remembered that a Cyberman tried to literally take her head when her, River and the Doctor were at the Pandorica.

"Identify," the Cyberman said.

"T82KF9D," a soldier said.

"Q9EK30S," the other replied.

"And you," the Cyberman looked directly at Amy.

"Prisoner 44252," the soldier answered.

The Cyberman nodded and allowed them to pass. Amy tried to back up but the soldiers had put away their stun guns and pulled Amy along with two hands. More Cybermen started to crowd as they saw the Doctor's companion being dragged by two soldiers to their leader. Amy was finally pushed through one last plastic strip covering and she found herself in the largest room in Torchwood.

It was at least 19 by 20 and had another room beside it that looked about the same size. The second room was, no doubt, covered by plastic but strange noises came from behind.

Amy looked to see Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 standing beside a Cyberman who was looking directly at Amy. The Cyberman was scorched, dented and extremely banged up. He was missing an arm and his left leg slanted in as it was partially melted.

"Is this her?" the Cyberman asked.

"Yes," Mr. U said, "Amelia Jessica Pond, one of the Doctor's companions."

The lead Cyberman turned to Mr. U and in a robotic voice said, "Only one? I want them both."

"The other one escaped sir," Mr. U said nervously, "But do not worry, we are on it."

"Good."

The Cyberman turned to Amy and said, "You are the Doctor's companion, is this true?"

"What of it?" Amy asked rebelliously.

"Tell us, where is the Doctor?"

Amy shook her head, "I'm not telling you anything you big bucket of bolts."

Mr. U advanced ready to strike Amy but the lead Cyberman stopped him.

"Enough, the girl will talk soon enough. Mr. U go return to opening the Void, we must free our brethren from the Void."

Amy watched as Mr. U and C8Y9QWG2 left, the Terintiorico looked back and gave Amy a quick sympathetic look before catching up to Mr. U. The lead Cyberman gave the other Cybermen orders and they left in a hurry.

"You," the lead Cyberman said pointing to Amy, "Will tell me where the Doctor's and the other companion is."

Amy shook her head, "I am never telling you anything."

"You will change your mind," – the lead Cyberman turned to the others -, "Prepare for Upgrading."

"Preparing for Upgrading," the Cybermen replied.

Amy was lead towards the other room conjoined to the one she was already in. The lead Cyberman walked behind the three as the plastic cover was parted for them and they went through.

A bright red light, almost blinded Amy as she was pulled to the side of a large metal cylinder. Noises of mechanics and other terrible crunching and cracking sounds came from within the cylinder and Amy didn't want to know what was in there.

"Become Upgraded," the lead Cyberman said, "Become one of us."

The other Cybermen repeated what their leader had said and two Cybermen came up towards Amy. The soldiers let to of Amy and allowed the other Cybermen to hold her back. Then to Amy's surprise, she watched as the two guards who had held her, go towards the cylinder and wait for commands.

"Enter."

One soldier went in and the cylinder slide closed behind him. Amy would hear whirling, snipping, and crunching followed by the soldier's piercing scream. Amy tried to break free the Cybermen holding her were way to strong for her. The screaming and the Upgrading continued until the back door of the cylinder was opened and a new Cyberman came out. The second soldier went in and Amy was forced to listen to the same thing. Whirling, snipping, crunching and then screaming.

"Stop it!" Amy screamed.

The back door opened and the other newly Upgraded Cyberman joined the others. Amy looked at the lead Cyberman who looked at her in return.

"Take her to the cell and allow her to think about her decision."

The Cybermen dragged Amy forward and away from the hell that was being created in the middle of the new Torchwood.

* * *

The Doctor, Rory and Petal Dancer had gone back to the TARDIS in the basement for the Doctor needed some supplies. Just as they reached the basement floor they were almost caught as three guards walked right passed them. The TARDIS was being loaded up onto a pick up and driven off to a containment garage. The Doctor cursed.

"Will they be able to get into the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"No," the Doctor said, "Which I suppose is a thank goodness, but they have the TARDIS and that is definitely bad."

The Doctor led them back up the stairs and into a supply closet as more guards came down to the basement.

"Okay," the Doctor said in the closet, "No doubt now that Mr. U is definitely working with the Cybermen and that he is definitely working on opening up the Void."

"Only problem is, is where is Amy?" Rory asked.

"Working on that. Petal Dancer, are you able to phase when you are invisible?"

Petal Dancer nodded, "Takes energy though."

"Can you go to the top floor and turn off the computers that are in the control room which is halfway towards the Mr. U's office. No doubt that Mr. U had a different computer system installed for just the computers working on opening the Void in case of a blackout. But if you are able to shut that down, we will be able to have at least a few hours to come up with something."

Petal Dancer nodded and turned herself invisible. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and allowed Petal Dancer a few minutes before whizzing it around.

"It worked, she's out."

"What about us?"

The Doctor pushed past Rory and then pressed his ear again the door.

"Two are coming this way."

"Two wha…oh no Doctor."

"Do you want to find Amy or not?"

Rory sighed and then said, "Okay."

Outside two guards were passing the closet where Rory and the Doctor were hiding when a pair of hands grabbed them from behind and pulled them in. Inside, Rory knocked both guards out and the Doctor pressed his screwdriver and both fell dead. The Doctor and Rory quickly stripped and placed on the guard's uniform. Rory passed the Doctor his stun gun and then holstered his own.

"What about those ear things?" Rory asked, "The things the Cybermen use to control people."

The Doctor dug the pocket of his tweed jacket and took out two pairs of an exact replica.

"Plastic," the Doctor said, "They look like the ones that the soldier's are wearing. But on the inside is a voice receiver and speaker so that we can both communicate.

"Genius!"

"Here."

Rory placed them in his ears and turned them on.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

Rory could hear the Doctor in front of him and the Doctor's voice right in his left ear.

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go."


	12. blending in

The Doctor and Rory walked down the hallway like the other soldier's did. Stiffly and in sync with on another as they always marched in groups. The two tired to stay as close as possible and the Doctor would always quickly make sure that his sonic screwdriver was on him at all times. They walked along in a row with five other soldiers and to both their surprise none of the guards even bothered with them. But they didn't fuss over that they just followed like regular mind controlled soldiers would.

"You."

The Doctor turned to see a soldier pointing at him. The Doctor stepped out of line and Rory tried to look out the corner of his eye to see what was going on.

"What is your code?"

"G83K0DDG," the Doctor replied.

"Take GWT34K9 and go to the weaponry below in the high containment holdings."

The Doctor nodded and GWT34K9 followed him. The Doctor quickly muttered into the speaker to Rory.

"Keep eyes forward and continue to follow."

"Sure," Rory replied quickly.

He kept his eyes forward as he watched the Doctor and the soldier disappear behind the door.

The Doctor could hear the footsteps of the soldier behind him clearly. He tried to make sure he walked stiffly and straight as possible. He knew that if he messed this up, he would be definitely taken to the lead Cyberman and placed in Upgrade. Soldier GWT34K9 followed in step and almost stepped on the Doctor's heels more than once. The Doctor came to the elevator and then pressed U1 and silently went down underground.

* * *

Rory on the other hand was placed on floor 10, ten below the top floor. He was placed on guard duty with another soldier. He was given a new set of clothing and his job was to guard the aliens who were imprisoned on the floor.

"Psst."

Rory turned to see his fellow guard with his visor up. The soldier looked about nineteen-ish and he had really blonde hair and light blue eyes. He also had something in his eyes that Rory noticed that other soldier's didn't have. Fear.

"Can I trust you?" the boy asked, he had a thick German accent.

"Um…?" Rory said dumbly.

"I can trust you, ja?"

"Yeah," - Rory wasn't all too sure on where this was going and he didn't like it either -, "How did you-."

"Know? One of your controllers is not on."

Rory instinctively placed his hand to his ear but he instead his the side of his helmet.

"You don't sound like you come from here."

The boy shook his head, "Came from Germany year ago, the boat dropped us off here."

"Us?"

"Sister and me."

Rory nodded and then looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"What is your name?"

"Guthrie."

"Rory."

A sudden march of footsteps approached and Rory and Guthrie quickly placed down their visors. A large group of soldiers passed, each had a dead look on their face and marching in time with one another. Once they have passed and Guthrie and Rory agreed it was safe, they lifted their visors.

"I have a friend," Rory said, "He is the Doctor."

Guthrie nodded, "Man with you ja? I watched you as he left with soldier. You seemed concerned."

Rory looked around and said, "You know the controllers right? Well they were made by robotic aliens known as Cybermen."

"Cyber-what?"

"Cybermen, they have done this before only in a more parallel universe. But now they are doing it in reality and we have to stop it."

Guthrie looked at Rory as through he announced that the world will end in two seconds, which it might as well.

"Okay," Guthrie said slowly, "And this Cybermen want to take over?"

"Pretty much."

Guthrie nodded and said, "What is plan?"

* * *

The Doctor was the first one out as the elevator doors opened and he led the soldier to the weaponry. The Doctor looked down to see that the holding cells were filled with aliens now and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder how Mr. U could find aliens so quickly. They were usually disguised fairly well when they came to Earth. The Doctor went to the code box and typed in the code. The door slid open and the Doctor allowed the soldier to grab some weapons. The Doctor then formed an idea.

"You five," the Doctor said in a monotonic, he made sure that he had a dead like expression on his face when he talked. The five guards turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Help GWT34K9 with the weapons."

The guards looked at each other and then at the Doctor.

"Orders from the valiant Leader."

The others who were guarding the control boxes for the cells, left and picked up a few more weapons.

"Upstairs to the floor."

The guards turned all together and then walked onto the elevator and then disappeared behind closed doors. The Doctor watched the small dial go up and then it stopped at floor seven.

Is that where you are Amy?

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and then whizzed it at every black control box. The electric defenses went down and the doors that blended into the wall opened allowing the aliens to escape.

"GO!" the Doctor said to the cautious aliens, "Go while you can."

Once the aliens were all gone, the Doctor smiled and then called the elevator.

* * *

Upstairs on the tenth floor, the alarms went off and the aliens in the cages went nuts. Rory looked around and then unlocked the control box and hot wired it. Within three seconds the cage doors opened and the aliens poured out.

"RUN!" Rory shouted.

The aliens didn't need to be told twice and they rushed off. Rory remembered the initiating drills that he, Amy and the other aliens they set free encountered.

"What are you doing?" Guthrie asked.

"Saving them."

Rory started to quickly hotwire the rest of the box until it over loaded by the pressure of energy and heat. In the screen in front of him, a large red sign flashed: [WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD, SHUTTING DOWN SECURITY SYSTEMS]

Rory sighed a breath of relief.

"Rory," Guthrie said, "We need to go now."

Rory looked behind him and saw shadows of running soldiers coming towards them. Rory nodded and they raced to the elevator before the herd of soldiers go there.

* * *

Up in at the top floor, Mr. U was having trouble with the power. Everything was working perfectly when the power suddenly shut off and that meant the codes to the Void shut down too. Mr. U tried to fix it but nothing prevailed and the whole top floor went into a power outage. C8Y9QWG2 nodded and spoke briefly into his radio.

"Sir," C8Y9QWG2 said, " The aliens have escaped and are out."

"Again?" Mr. U exclaimed.

"Yes sir."

Mr. U sighed and said, "I want fifty foot soldiers after the escapees, the rest will stay here. Is the high security containment still up?"

C8Y9QWG2 muttered into his radio and then he looked up and shook his head. Mr. U clenched his fists and then said, "Doctor."

* * *

On the main floor, the Doctor had unlocked the doors quickly as a herd of aliens raced by him. They smashed through the doors and windows towards freedom and disappeared. The Doctor could hear the armed vehicles starting and then a sputter of smoke spewing from the garage doors. The soldiers choked on the poisonous gas and died.

Before the Doctor had gone to the front, he managed to find a secret passage into the garage where he disabled the vehicles and the weaponry upon the vehicles before actually going out into the main floor.

"After the alien," a lead soldier replied.

Exactly fifty soldiers then took up large automatic weapons and raced after the aliens. The Doctor was one of them.

Up on the third floor, Rory and Guthrie managed to sneak and then blend in with another group of soldiers before being split up again.

"Floor seven," a lead soldier said to Rory, "Guard the prisoner."

Prisoner? Rory thought but he only nodded and jogged off to the elevator.

* * *

Up four floors, Rory came to a room that had large thick plastic strips hanging down from every doorway and thick plastic sheets tacked to every window. A sudden Cyberman startled Rory but it took everything for Rory to remain still.

"Identify," the Cyberman said.

"D9FK3L1," Rory said monotonically, his heart pound so heavily that if the Cyberman looked close enough, he could see it.

"What are you doing on this floor?"

"Here on orders to guard prisoner."

The Cyberman nodded and then led Rory to the second last door. The Cyberman opened the door and then closed it, locking it behind Rory.

Rory looked around the pearl white room that it made him go practically blind. There were of course no windows and only a slider for the Cybermen to see what was inside the cell. Rory advanced to the middle of the room where a young woman was bound by metal cables to a metal chair. Dried blood already formed on the cables from her desperate attempts to escape. Some even pooled over and down the chair. It took every nerve in Rory's body to not kick down the door and destroy every Cybermen. Amy looked extremely pale and a black metal blindfold was placed over her eyes. Rory almost bawled at the sight. He could tell that Amy was asleep and her breaths were very faint. Rory turned and then shuffled back to the door.

"Who's there?" Amy asked, her voice was hoarse from all her screaming.

Rory stopped and turned around.

"Who's there?"

Rory looked back and then walked up to Amy and gently said, "It's me."

Amy noticed that voice from anywhere and she gave a weak smile.

"Rory," she whispered.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"Rory," Amy said, "You can't they'll Upgrade you too."

Rory placed his hand in hers, he felt tears brim in his eyes but he brushed them away.

"I'll make sure you are free Amy Pond," Rory said, "If it's the last thing I do."


	13. conversation

The Doctor paid close attention to what the other guards were doing too. They all ran in sync order by rank. The Doctor was placed in the middle which meant that the Doctor was slightly higher than a foot soldier but slightly less than a corporal. He continued to move along the roads until they broke up into small groups. Two guards went up to the Doctor and he led them down an alleyway before pulling out his screwdriver and pointing it at the guards. Both gave a painful scream and then collapsed onto the ground. He quickly moved into a thrift shop and changed clothing.

A few minutes later, the Doctor was dressed in an attire of clothing. He pulled the hood up and then walked out into the streets like a normal person. His eyes darted all over the place, watching soldiers talking to civilians, checking cars and going into houses. The Doctor quickly moved towards Torchwood and then hid behind the drop off center. He watched as what looked like a large moving van backed up towards the drop off. The door slowly opened and out came about twenty soldiers and a few other people. The Doctor looked closer and then realized that the people were aliens in disguise. The thick metal door opened and the aliens were herded in quickly the door closed.

The Doctor turned and leaned against the wall. He wondered, why Torchwood would need so many aliens? The Doctor was amazed at the rate they were finding the aliens, as if they were actually making an effort in looking for them. The Doctor was ready to move when small insect like robotic mechanisms flew into the building.

Of course, The Doctor thought, Alien detectors.

* * *

Upstairs on floor seven, Rory was still inside with Amy. Rory had found twelve intercoms and one camera in the corner. He was only able to stand as still as possible so that he wouldn't be detected as a non-robotic soldier. Amy was allowed out of the room every so often to use the bathroom, but the blindfold wouldn't be able to be taken off. Rory knew that the stun needles in the gun wouldn't be able to puncture the Cyberman armour, but he wondered what would happen if he did it to the eyes.

It was around mid-day and Rory's legs were getting stiff from standing so much. A Cyberman suddenly came in and Rory stayed where he was.

"Bring the prisoner," the Cyberman commanded.

Rory knew that the Cyberman was talking to him. He made his legs walk and he found himself at Amy and undoing the metal cables that held her.

"It's okay," he muttered quickly into her ear.

Amy shook and Rory would feel her sometimes give a flinch. He helped her up and then held her arms gently as they followed the Cyberman to the back of the seventh floor and to the very last room.

Inside the room, Rory was almost blinded by a sudden flash of red light. He kept his eyes forward and walked Amy to where the lead Cyberman was sitting. Rory was amazed by the Cyberman's authority over the others since the lead Cyberman was terribly banged up.

"Has the prisoner talked?" the lead Cyberman asked.

"Not yet," the Cyberman said.

"Soldier, come."

Rory had to put all he had into not punching the two Cyberman who now held Amy. He knew that probably nothing would happen except a few broken fingers on his accord.

"Take out the controllers in your ears," the lead Cyberman commanded.

Rory did nothing and that only infuriated the leader.

"I know those are fake!" the Cyberman cried, "One of them is not on."

Rory shrugged, "Already told that."

All the Cybermen in the largest room Rory has ever seen, gathered around gathered around the human. They all waited for the command to Upgrade.

"Take them out."

Rory slowly took the fake controllers out and then held them in his hand.

"Turn that one on."

Rory knew that the Doctor was the other end. If they knew where he was, then the world wasn't safe. The lead Cyberman watched Rory's every move and Rory threw them on the ground and then threatened to step on them. The leader was about to dive for them when he gained control of himself.

"Cleaver child," the leader said, "Fine destroys the fakes, but in return, we will destroy your girlfriend."

Rory looked back at Amy and a Cyberman placed the gun fused to his armour against Amy's head. Rory threatened to step on them even more, but each time the gun would be pressed against harder against Amy's head until a thin trail of blood leaked down her head.

"Alright!" Rory shouted.

The leader Cyberman nodded and the Cyberman took the gun away from Amy's head. Rory picked up the one turned off.

"Turn it on."

Rory pressed the small black button and the Doctor's voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.

"Rory? Rory? Do you even have the thing on? Rory? Can you hear me, answer me right this instant!"

The lead Cyberman nodded and Rory took in a breath.

"I'm here Doctor."

"Ah, Rory! Thought I lost contact with you. Where in god's name are you? Are you still watching the aliens?"

"Somewhat…"

"Somewhat? What are you talking about?"

"Um…yeah…yes, I am Doctor I'm watching them right now."

There was a silence as a static noise went over the ear -piece and then the Doctor came back on.

"Sorry Rory, just some bad connection line."

The lead Cyberman nodded to the ear-piece and Rory knew what he wanted to ask.

"Where are you?" Rory asked.

"I was one of the fifty going on to find the aliens yes? I think I'm in the Western part of London."

"Okay."

"Well best be off need to find some hiding place in the West end of London."

The Doctor went off line and silence encircled the room.

"Command the guards to go to the West," the lead Cyberman said, "Capture the Doctor."

A single Cyberman went off and then the lead Cyberman turned his attention to Rory.

"You will be Upgraded."

"NO!"

Amy struggled against the two Cybermen who were holding but she might as well be pushing a mountain. Rory looked as two Cybermen came towards him and then he did everything by instinct. He took out his stun gun and shot one of them in the eye hole. The Cyberman immediately went down and then Rory shot the other one. More Cybermen closed in on him, but Rory kept shooting and then he shot the ones holding Amy. The two Cybermen fell to the ground twitching and shaking. Amy rushed into Rory's arms and he embraced her.

"Come on."

Amy clutched onto Rory's army jacket as he cleared the way to the elevator with his stun gun. He kept shooting until he was out and then he resumed on bashing the Cybermen over the head until he was able to reload without being shocked. Rory pressed the elevator and turned and continued to shot until the doors dinged. Rory pushed Amy in first and then shot down two more Cybermen until he was able to get in and quickly closed the door.

Rory pressed a random button and then the elevator went down. He unclipped the blindfold and then Amy tackle hugged him. Rory hugged back and wanted this moment to never end.

* * *

Outside, the Doctor watched as a new armoured vehicle went westbound and he knew his plan worked. He knew that Rory would never ask him where he was when he was around the army, nor keep up that long of a conversation especially when he was suppose to be as still as stone. The Doctor waited until the garage door was just right, when he quickly slid under it before it closed completely. The Doctor was in.


	14. planning ahead

The Doctor slowly crept across the cold concrete floor. He ducked behind armoured vehicles and then would slowly make his way towards the exit door. The Doctor was ready to open the door when two guards and three alien detectors came into the room. The Doctor ducked quickly out of sight as one of the insect alien detectors zoomed around.

"Make sure no one gets out," one insect said in a high pitched robotic voice.

The robot insects went out a small opening on the top left corner of the garage door and disappeared. The Doctor could hear the guns of the soldiers' cock and he slid down even further. The Doctor went on all fours and then looked through the space between the bottom and the ground. He could faintly see the guards and only got a good look at their boots. He took out his sonic screwdriver and then pressed it. The Doctor could hear the guns explode and he jumped up and pressed it again and this time the guards went down. The Doctor quickly swapped clothes with one of the guards before taking the hand held stun gun and going out.

On the main floor nothing much has changed, there were guards in every corner, the receptionist talking on the phone and people going back and forth. The Doctor quickly moved across the elevator and waited for it to ding. Just as the door opened, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside before the doors closed.

In the elevator the Doctor looked to see Rory, Amy and Petal Dancer looking at him. He gave out a laugh and then gave Amy a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

The Doctor shook hands with Rory and then he looked at Petal Dancer.

"How long?"

"The power won't come on until tomorrow night at 12 pm."

"Ha!"

The Doctor gave Petal Dancer a hug and then he turned to the others and said, "I think I know how they are able to find so many aliens."

"How?"

"The Cybermen have created insect alien detectors and spread them across all of London. I still don't know why they need all those aliens for, but I will find out. Where are we going anyway?"

"Petal Dancer stopped the elevator actually," Amy said, "So we are basically going no where."

"Ah, we need to go to the top."

"What?" all three asked at once.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "I need to talk to Mr. U"

The Doctor looked at Petal Dancer who frowned but her eyes glowed pearl white and they started to go upward to Mr. U.

* * *

Upstairs in Mr. U's office, Mr. U wasn't a very happy. In just two days they lost over a hundred aliens with only twenty re captured. The Doctor was running loose with Petal Dancer and his companions and now Mr. U had even more company.

"So," Mr. U asked, "How are you again?"

"Tovik," the alien replied.

"Hmmm…and why are you here?"

"To bring back Petal Dancer my future wife."

Mr. U thought about the girl named Petal Dancer and remembered how young she looked, hardly over ten.

"Well Tovik, um…may I call you that?"

"No."

"Well anyway, the girl is here on Earth, therefore she is Earth's property and you must leave without her."

Tovik stood showing his six foot five height.

"I will allow you to leave but Petal Dancer has committed crimes far beyond and she must stay here."

Tovik growled, "I'm not leaving without her."

Mr. U was ready to tell the alien off when an idea formed into his head. He smiled and then motioned Tovik to sit.

"I have an idea that will suit us both."

Tovik didn't know why he was listening to this pathetic being; he might as well incinerate it while he has the change. But Tovik already made the Hitchugitmi Oath, so he must.

"What is your idea human?"

"I have…friends," Mr. U said, "Who would be most of interest to you since they too are after Petal Dancer."

"I will destroy them."

"They are powerful, but they only want Petal Dancer for questioning that is all. If you can capture her and bring her to me, we will bring her to my friends and then after they are finished their questioning, you may take her home."

Tovik frowned, "Who are these friends of yours?"

"They are special, and they only listen to special people like you."

Tovik straightened and said, "They are the Cybermen."

Mr. U stopped and he felt his face go hot.

"You need to learn more about aliens human," Tovik sneered, "The Highest Guards are trained to concentrate their _lir_ so that they may hear longer distances, read thoughts and learn what is around them. There, in this building, on the seventh floor is a whole legion of Cybermen ready to create more. They want you to open the Void and bring in aliens….for Upgrading."

Mr. U didn't know what to say, he was speechless by the boy's powers.

"I am over two million years old human," Tovik said slowly, "Do not be drawn by the look of a nineteen year old human."

Mr. U dropped his head and then said, "Will you help me?"

"You wanted me to be Upgraded too," Tovik replied, "It was all a trap."

Mr. U didn't say anything.

"You tried to deceive me."

Inside, Mr. U was practically having a heart attack over how this alien dug into his head to find out what he wanted to do with him. But on the outside, Mr. U was calm and conceit.

"You are truly powerful."

Tovik took out a red bladed knife and twirled it between his fingers: "What of it?"

"I could use an alien like you?"

"Why? Because you Upgraded your last assistant? C8Y9QWG2, correct?"

Mr. u nodded and said, "He betrayed us Tovik."

Tovik got up and walked up to Mr. U and looked down, "I help you, I take Petal Dancer back with me. No Cybermen will have her and no human will have her, got it?"

Mr. U was about to say something when the doors to his office opened and there stood the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Petal Dancer.


	15. true forms

The Doctor was the first through the door and he sat in a swivel chair and placed his feet on top of Mr. U's desk. Mr. U gave the Doctor a hateful glare but the Doctor ignored him and his gaze went in Tovik's direction. Tovik took out a red bladed knife and positioned it in his hand ready to throw but Amy stepped in Tovik's line of shot. Rory walked beside Amy and they held hands while Petal Dancer crawled up the wall and hung on all fours from the ceiling on the other side of the Doctor.

"You shut down our system," Mr. U growled.

"Had to stop you somehow," the Doctor said plainly, "Since you wouldn't listen, decided to do a little tinkering."

Tovik snarled at Petal Dancer who hissed and showed her sharp fangs.

"Let's come to a compromise," the Doctor said, "You shut down Torchwood, my companions and I will take care of the Cybermen and Tovik can go home."

"What about Petal Dancer?"

The Doctor looked at the girl and said, "She can go home with Tovik to full his Oath."

"I decline Doctor," Mr. U said, "This world needs order."

"And by using Cybermen technology you think that you will achieve order? Tell me Mr. U, who is controlling who now? Who is controlling who when the Void opens and not only Cybermen but the Daleks come out too?"

Mr. U's face went pale, but he collected himself.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not," the Doctor said, "When I sealed the Void, I sealed the Daleks inside too."

Mr. U's face went pale and uncertain.

"What? You didn't get proper commands?"

"Um...what...what are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at the Doctor as he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Mr. U.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"This isn't a human," the Doctor said nodding towards Mr. U.

The Doctor pressed the button and Mr. U gave a yell which turned into what sounded like a shrilled howl. Mr. U's id mask fell off and everyone watched as his true form was revealed. His calves shortened and his thighs lengthened until large thick tendons showed. His torso lengthened and so did his arms. His face shifted and a snout sprouted. A large crack echoed in the room and a furry creature replaced the human Mr. U.

"Doctor?" Amy asked again only this time in a whisper.

"A werewolf," the Doctor said, "A common werewolf. No wonder this placed smelled like wet dog."

The werewolf growled and the Doctor put his hands up in surrender.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Rory asked.

"The Cybermen have been taking good care of you haven't they? You capture aliens and you get anything you want. But to open the Void, they had to promise you something huge, what was it?"

The werewolf growled and his ears pricked forward. He gave a few sniffs and then sat down on the ground.

"They promised me my family."

Everyone except the Doctor, of course, were shocked that the werewolf could speak. The Doctor went to the werewolf's level and said, "Where are you from?"

"Sethilite the Eastern part of the Underworld."

"What is your name?"

"Uvinet."

The Doctor stood up and Petal Dancer slowly went forward towards the werewolf.

"How can he speak?" Amy asked.

"Microchip the Cybermen implanted into him," the Doctor said, "The microchip is good, but needs to have specific instructions to the one who is implanted. The Cybermen must have caught Uvinet outside him home territory and forced him to run Torchwood."

"Doctor?"

"This place was only opened for one purpose and one purpose only, to reopen the Void. To let loose the evil upon Earth."

"What happened to his family?"

"He is a _loupe-crevein _banished from his own homeland, that is why he is alone and why the Cybermen caught him so easily."

Amy looked at the saddened werewolf despite the fact that in his human form, he was a dick. The Doctor took the disguise box from where if clanked on the ground and placed it back on the werewolf. With sharp cracks, short cries of pain, Mr. U came back onto the surface. His floppy hair, black eyes, muscular body and the weird scars on his face and neck started to make sense.

"Tovik, go home."

The Doctor turned around and ignored the Highest Guard's angry protests. Amy and Rory were dragged out of the room by the Doctor and Petal Dancer followed while still walking across the walls and ceiling.

"I'm am shutting this thing down once and for all," the Doctor said.

"How?" Mr. U asked, "Lumius has access to all the systems."

The Doctor spun around so fast that Mr. U almost ran into him.

"What did you say?"

"Lumius."

"He's here?"

"He's the leader."

The Doctor's face went pale and his eye's widened. This was not happening, Lumius couldn't be alive it didn't make sense. Lumius burned to death, he died, he was in a parallel universe! If Lumius had crossed then the Doctor had to work fast.

"Petal Dancer, open up the system again."

Petal Dancer went to the black control box and placed her hand on the various wires. The wires that she rearranged, pulled themselves out and placed themselves in the correct order. A whirl of life escaped the controls and the computers turned back on. The Doctor looked at Mr. U.

"Where are the Superiors?"

Mr. U didn't say anything. The Doctor cursed and sat at one of the computers.

"The Void is nothing, so therefore there needs to be a code that means nothing to open the Void. But the code could be anything! It is made up of literally billions of letters and numeric orders and sequences. How did you begin?"

"Lumic had some of the code."

"What? How did he obtain it?"

Mr. U shrugged and the door to the room opened. Everyone looked to see a band of Cybermen entering. Each had a large heavy alien gun slung over their shoulder and they blocked the only way out. Mr. U took off his diguise box and shifted into a werewolf. A Cyberman shot at Uvinet who dodged it easily and ripped the Cyberman's head off. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the two Cybermen who advanced towards Amy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Doctor turned to see a badly banged up Cyberman making his way leisurely through the small army of his own brethren. The Doctor clenched his fist tightly around the sonic screwdriver and glared at the leader.

"So the Doctor regenerated," Lumic said, "Very interesting."

Lumic nodded and a the Cybermen grabbed the companions, Petal Dancer and Tovik.

"I have a _new_ proposal for you Doctor, open the Void or watch your friends be destroyed. Starting with the female companion."


	16. teamwork

The Doctor stepped towards Lumic and said, "Before we start discussing on who is going to kill who, might I ask how you were able to survive?"

Lumic walked up to the Doctor so that he was literally an inch from the Doctor's face.

"You start typing in that code to the Void now Doctor."

"How did you survive the blast? It incinerated everyone!"

"I survived because I was strong, nothing else now get to work!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and then noticed that something was wrong about Lumic. Before Lumic or any of the Cybermen could stop the Doctor, he whipped out his screwdriver and whizzed it at Lumic.

"Hey! What are you...wh..."

"Back-up system," the Doctor said, "Never knew that the Cybermen had a back up system on them."

The Doctor lowered his screwdriver and then looked at Lumic, everything clicked in. Why Lumic survived, why the aliens were needed, why the Void needed to be open.

"When you were Upgraded, you had a special suit designed just for you," the Doctor said, "One that had a back-up system just in case anything major happened say...an explosion for instance. When you survived you knew that you had to get rid of the old Cybermen armour and you replaced it with the new one, the one with the back-up system. When you first tried it on humans it didn't work so well at the start but then a few tweaks and _poof_," the Doctor snapped his fingers - , "You have a brand new Cyberman, not only system wise but weapon wise too. The only reason why Torchwood had so many aliens is that you were using them to fill in for the humans weren't you? You weren't finished with the soldiers yet no not until all the aliens on the planet were taking in and placed in a Cyberman suit."

Lumic nodded, "Cleaver Doctor, but too late my plans have been going on for months now. Aliens come to Earth, we capture the aliens and then aliens turn into us strengthening our power."

"What about the aliens in other places?"

"We have our ways Doctor, we have servants all over the world. All the aliens found and captured are brought to Torchwood to be Upgraded. And you Doctor will be joining them!"

The Cybermen closed in and raised their gun eye-level.

"But before your are Upgraded Doctor, you will finish the code."

"Why bring them back? You can't re-Upgrade a Cyberman."

"No," Lumic said, "We can not but we can definitely use them for battle."

Two Cybermen came forward and forced the Doctor to sit. The Doctor looked at the screen and a huge amount of sequences rolled before his eyes, changing every second.

"This sequence is impossible," the Doctor said, "It keeps changing."

"Find a way."

With that Lumic left taking Amy, Rory, Tovik and Petal Dancer with him leaving Mr. U and three Cybermen with the Doctor who studied the constantly changing numbers.

* * *

The companions, Petal Dancer and Tovik were placed inside the holding cell with two Cybermen inside. Amy and Rory sat in the corner while Tovik moved around the room as if trying to get a baring. Petal Dancer tried to find a way around the Cybermen but every time she tried something, the Cybermen would simply throw her back. Petal Dancer managed to turn herself invisible and phased or passed through the wall only to be caught by the Cybermen next door.

_Human._

Rory jumped as a voice suddenly came into his head, he looked to see Tovik staring right at him.

_Can you hear me human?_

_Um..._

_Just think with your mind._

_...Yes I can hear you._

Tovik looked over at the Cybermen and Rory followed his gaze.

_I think I might be able to get us out._

_How?_

_Simple strength._

Rory looked at the two Cybermen and thought, _Mind over matter on this one._

_We have no choice, give me a minute._

Rory looked at Tovik who sat cross legged and straightened himself. Rory could feel the energy in the room solidify and tense.

"NOW!" Rory shouted

Tovik opened his eyes and within the speed of light was on top of the two Cybermen. He grabbed their heads and bashed them together. The two Cybermen were dead upon impact and slumped to the ground.

"Come on," Tovik said.

Petal Dancer placed her hand on the door and it unlocked, she threw it open and Tovik jumped over her and slammed a Cyberman's head into the wall. Amy and Rory raced after them keeping close and dodging gun shots. A Cyberman raised his gun and shot. The laser zapped at Rory's heal making his fall unbalanced which Amy sadly went down with him.

"Go!" Rory shouted, he tried to get up but a pain in his heel stopped him. Amy and Rory looked behind to see burning flesh sizzling on Rory's heel.

"Go!"

Amy looked at the Cybermen closing in on then and then gripped Rory's hand so tightly, that he was sure he would never feel any circulation in his hand again.

"I'm not leaving you here."

With that, Amy started to literally drag her husband across the floor. Petal Dancer glanced behind her to see this and she delivered a side kick to a Cyberman who was blocking their way out. She used the momentum she gained from the kick and she landed beside Amy. Petal Dancer grabbed the other hand and raised her bouquet to place a shield over them just as more lasers came at them.

"Hurry!" Tovik shouted.

Amy and Petal Dancer jerked their arms back and then literally threw Rory into the elevator where he crashed into Tovik. Amy and Petal Dancer raced in and then pressed the top button. The doors slowly closed and just before it completely slammed shut, all saw Lumic coming right at them.

* * *

Lumic only made it halfway before the elevator doors slammed shut and the elevator started to go upward to the top floor.

"Alert the top," Lumic said, "They must not disturb the process of the Void."

"What do you want us to do with them?" a Cyberman asked.

"Kill them."

* * *

Up on the very top floop, the Doctor had managed to break through several Gate lines but he knew that at the rate he was going, it would take him months to open the Void. He turned to see Mr. U had turned into his true form, werewolf, and the Cybermen still guarding him. The Doctor looked at Mr. U had intense eyes that stared at the Doctor, eyes that seemed to say, whenever you are ready...

"NOW!"

Uvinet suddenly leapt up on a Cyberman, closed his large muzzle around it's head and then ripped. A horrific crack echoed and the Cyberman fell dead. The Doctor got up and whipped his screwdriver at the two other Cybermen who fell dead immediately. The Doctor and Uvinet looked at each other and the Doctor said, "Why?"

"My wife and pups," Uvinet said, " The Cybermen are the only aliens who know where they are."

The Doctor looked at Uvinet, "I might be able to help you."

Uvinet snorted, "After all I've done, I quite doubt that Doctor."

"Help me defeat Lumic and destroy the Void code, deal?"

Uvinet gave the Doctor a deep throat growl but he reluctantly nodded. A large crash came from behind them and Uvinet snarled.

"Doctor?" a female voice called.

"Amy!"

Amy, Rory, Petal Dancer and Tovik came from around the corner and saw the dead Cybermen.

"I see you got around fine," Tovik commented.

"Yeah, Rory what happened?"

The Doctor helped Rory into a chair.

"I got shot by one of those guns."

The Doctor undid Rory's shoe and then took off his sock. Already the wound started to become vein-y and bruised.

"Alright, hold on."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed a small white button. The wound started to slowly close up and heal leaving only the bruise.

"Common bruise," the Doctor said, "Nothing too it."

"Thanks," Rory said putting his sock and shoe back on.

The Doctor nodded and turned to the continuously changing code."

"Now to take care of some unfinished business."


	17. the mines

The Doctor led the team to the elevator and pressed the number 7 button. As they slid down towards the floor, the elevator gave a sudden jolt and came to a dead stop.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

"They stopped the elevator," the Doctor said whipping out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed it at the control panel but nothing happened and the Doctor started to get frustrated.

"They're somehow overriding it," the Doctor tried again but the elevator wouldn't move.

"Doctor!" Amy pointed to the camera and the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at it and the whole thing exploded. The Doctor turned back to the control panel and pressed the small grey button. The elevator started up and slowly went down towards then seventh floor.

"Petal Dancer," the Doctor said, "I need you to try and destroy whatever they have created while I take after Lumic."

Petal Dancer nodded and then waited for the elevator to hit the sixth floor before allowing her power to rise. The Doctor looked at her and Petal Dancer nodded. As soon as the elevator hit the seventh floor and the doors opened. A powerful energy wave released from Petal Dancer's body and knocked out every Cybermen that was guarding the door, and the Cybermen in the next three rooms. Her and Tovik jumped out of the elevator and started attacking the oncoming Cybermen. Petal Dancer looked back to see the Doctor pressing the elevator button and heading downward to where Lumic was. She turned back and then raised her bouquet of white roses and the Cybermen short -circuited. Tovik allowed his _lir _to contain before he allowed it to be released. The Cybermen next to him fell dead.

* * *

The elevator then stopped at floor five and Uvinet got out.

"There are prisoners on this floor," Uvinet said, "I'll try to rally them."

The Doctor nodded and Amy asked, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I will not survive where you are going, I bid you farewell and good luck."

They watched as Uvinet vanished around the corner and a hail of gunfire followed.

* * *

In the elevator Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor.

"What did you do that for?" Rory asked.

"They can handle it," the Doctor said, "Petal Dancer, Tovik and Uvinet are capable of anything. Lumic is the one we want. If we get rid of Lumic we will be able to shut down Torchwood for good."

The elevator continued downward past the lobby, and past the high security containment. It seemed to go down forever.

"Doctor," Amy asked, "Where are we going?"

"Down," the Doctor said, "Down to the mines."

"Mines?"

"Yes Amy, Torchwood was built under the largest alien mine sight I have ever seen. The mine was closed up after a catastrophe made the mine collapse, but I think that Lumic managed to open it back up which is why he needs all those aliens."

"What happens if humans work it?" Rory asked.

"They'd burn to crisp."

Amy and Rory didn't say anything, only gave the Doctor a serious look.

"As long as you don't touch the crystals then you should still be alive after word," the Doctor replied.

"Should be?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Just don't touch anything."

The elevator finally came to a stop and all three got out. As soon as they stepped out onto the rocks, Amy and Rory felt like they were being baked in an oven. The Doctor however looked completely fine he had his hands in his pockets and leisurely walked down the narrow stone pathway towards a large iron tower. Rory and Amy wanted to throw the Doctor into the lava that blasted upward and see how he felt then.

As they crossed, small sparkling shimmers caught Amy's eye and she turned to see small crystals popping up from beneath the rocks and almost daring her to pick one up.

"Don't," the Doctor said taking Amy by the hand, "Don't touch anything."

Rory looked around to see larger crystals form on the walls. He looked to see the crystals form around the base of the iron tower itself and across the other bridges.

"What are they?" Rory asked, "The crystals."

"Coreidon," the Doctor said, "Cybermen use it to make their weapons and I'm pretty sure the Lumic is using it to make up his back-up system."

"What does the Coreidon do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Nothing much, but it is very strong and almost invincible to destroy which is why I think that Lumic wants it so badly. It would not only benefit the armour but also the weapons."

"But how can he turn the crystal into metal?"

"Fusing them both together of course, melt the crystal down three times until a liquid and then you fuse both liquid crystal and liquid metal together."

They came to the large base around the iron tower and an immediate buzzing noise got their attention.

"Doctor," Amy warned, "What is that?"

"Duck!"

Just as all three went down, an electric throwing net flew over their heads and landed in the lava. They watched as it burst into flames.

"Defensive system is kicking in," the Doctor said.

He noticed the camera and waved his hands. A sudden herd of alien detectors came whizzing down and zoomed around Amy, Rory and the Doctor.

"Stay perfectly still," the Doctor said as Rory was about to swat one.

The alien detectors continued to zoom around until the largest one spoke in a high pitched robotic voice.

"Come with us Doctor."

Inch spikes came out of the alien detector's hands and then zoomed around back in case anyone tried to escape. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were led towards the iron tower and the metal double doors opened up allowing the hot air from inside to hit each of them in the face.

"Go on."

All three went in and didn't look back as the iron doors locked them in.


	18. the new army

Inside the tower was ten times hotter than it was in the mine itself. Rory and Amy felt like they were being slowly cooked from the inside while the Doctor was just starting to sweat slightly. The alien detectors moved them forward and up a winding path of stairs to the very top that over looked the mine. As they descended up more and more floors, Cybermen started to appear and the Doctor immediately knew that they were the ones with the back-up systems to them.

On the top floor the Doctor, Rory and Amy were led to Lumic who was sitting on a metal throne.

"Doctor," Lumic said, "You didn't expect this did you?"

The Doctor shrugged, "When you mentioned back-up system I was curious on where you got the metal to make such thing but I do have to admit, once I figured out that the metal you wanted was on Earth I was slightly surprised.'

If Lumic could frown, he was. He got up and stepped to the Doctor.

"But I do want to know something," the Doctor said, "There are other alien mines in the galaxy that are probably larger than this one, so why come to Earth?"

"Like you said Doctor, there is _probably_ a mine larger than the one here on Earth but I want my army to grow _now_."

With that Lumic turned to one side, "ENTER!"

The sound of marching echoed in all the hallways, the Doctor slowly went for his screwdriver but a alien detector whizzed down and grabbed it before he did. The Doctor, Rory and Amy watched in horror as hundreds of Cybermen poured out of the hallways and onto the floor.

They were the same everything except the Doctor knew with a few new additions. The Doctor looked at Lumic who was watching his new army come in and stop in perfect single filed lines in front of him. The Doctor looked at Lumic and said, "New additions."

"Of course," Lumic said, "Why build only a back-up system?"

Rory and Amy looked at the Doctor with serious looks then to Lumic.

"How come you have so many?" Rory asked, "I thought you can't re-Upgrade old Cybermen."

"Correct," Lumic said, "But these are also new recruits."

The Doctor glared at Lumic and said, "These are the aliens that you had working down here aren't they?"

"They were disposable Doctor and why waste good flesh? They are now under my control and will do everything I say."

The Doctor was about to say something when Amy stepped forward. Rory and the Doctor watched with shock as she passed the Cybermen and went right up the Lumic.

"You're a murderer!" Amy said harshly, "You are nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!"  
"Amy!" Rory rushed towards her but he was stopped by two Cybermen who easily held him back.

"Rory!" the Doctor started forward but two Cybermen blocked his way.

"Pathetic," Lumic said, "Your friends can't even manage to save you."

Amy looked like she wanted to knock Lumic but she decided quickly against it as she remembered he was a Cybermen.

"At least they don't hide behind metal suits."

Lumic stepped forward sizing Amy up.

"You were almost Upgraded."

Amy looked at Lumic with wide eyes and wondered how he knew.

"Yes, down beneath Stone Hedge where the Pandorica stood to be opened. Yes I know about that Amelia Pond."

Rory struggled against the Cybermen who held him but he was too weak against their strength. Amy tried to back up more but Cybermen came up from behind her and grabbed her. Amy struggled against them but no prevail. Lumic looked at the Doctor and said, "The companions of the great Doctor still fight his battles for him. Nothing has changed Doctor."

The Doctor looked at his two companions and then said, "I challenge you Lumic, I challenge you to a duel."

Lumic stepped down and moved towards the Doctor.

"You dare challenge me Time Lord?"

"Yes."

Lumic turned away and then said, "All who oppose to this challenge may say so now."

Rory and Amy put their hands up but that was about it.

"Prepare to die Time Lord!"

Just then the sounds of gunshot, cutting, crunching and then a final roar came from the stairs. Everyone watched as a large white creature jumped from the stairwell and landed in front of Lumic.

It was larger than a tiger and had pearl white eyes. Its razor sharp claws glinted in the light and small spikes came out of its back, haunches and tail. The Doctor noticed a crown of roses upon the creatures head and immediately knew who it was.

"Petal Dancer," the Doctor said.

Tovik soon followed with inhuman speed he raced up onto the walls, and then jumped and slashed through the Cybermen who held Amy and then did the same for Rory.

"A Highest Guard and a Flower Girl," Lumic said, "You aid the help from Florinica."

The Doctor said, "I still want an answer from the challenge."

"You aren't challenging him," Petal Dancer said still in her animal form, "No one is."

Lumic raised his arm and the small laser gun activated but Petal Dancer merely sat on her haunches and waited.

"You can't shoot me Lumic," Petal Dancer said, "You know you can't."

"What kind of magic are you placing upon me?"

"None."

Lumic shot and Petal Dancer moved to the side with inhuman speed.

"You missed."

Lumic turned to his new army: "Seize them!"

It was like someone had turned the ON button and all the Cybermen started going after Rory, Amy, Tovik, the Doctor and Petal Dancer.

Tovik easily knocked out a dozen Cybermen and Petal Dancer tore them to pieces with her large fangs. Rory saw the alien detector with the Doctor's screwdriver and managed to catch it just as it was about to get out of reach. The alien detector repeatedly tried to stab Rory with its small blade but Rory grabbed the screwdriver and squished it.

"Doctor!"

Rory threw the screwdriver and the Doctor caught it and pressed the grey button. The Cybermen next to his short circuited and fell to the ground unconscious. The Doctor raised the screwdriver and pressed the button and all the Cybermen fell unconscious.

"Um…Doctor?" Amy timidly said, "Lumic is gone."

The Doctor looked around to see that Amy was right, there was no sign of Lumic anywhere.

"We have to find him and then destroy Torchwood for good," the Doctor declared, "Let's go before the back-up systems kick in."


	19. ENTER

Once out onto the stone bridge they ran even harder as the sounds of grinding metal pierced through the iron telling them that the back-up system had already kicked in. They made it to the elevator just in time to see Cybermen rush out of the entrance and towards them. The Doctor pressed a grey button on the screwdriver and the elevator closed and started to go upward towards the highest level of Torchwood.

"I need to complete the last of the code," the Doctor said, "Then I might be able to send a signal through the converter and send the Cybermen that are out into the Void."

"Might?" Rory asked, "You _might_ be able to send the Cybermen into the Void."

The Doctor frowned, "Keep positive, it's either us or them."

"What do you mean by us?" Amy asked.

The Doctor scratched his head, "Well par say that it doesn't work and the Cybermen aren't sent into the Void. It will take the next best thing within its vicinity."

"Which will mean us…"

"…Yes..."

The elevator suddenly lurched and jolted to a halt sending everyone flying into one another. Petal Dancer placed her hand on the control panel of the elevator and said, "The Cybermen have shut us down completely."

"Can't you override it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the panel. Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" the Doctor cried.

Petal Dancer pushed her way through and then placed her hand on the panel.

"Top floor of Torchwood," Petal Dancer said clearly.

The elevator lights flickered on and thee elevator started to glide up smoothly to the top. The Doctor looked at Petal Dancer in awe and then he looked at his screwdriver.

"No hard feelings?" Petal Dancer asked.

The Doctor said nothing as they rode upward and Rory then piped: "Now you know how I feel."

On the fifth floor, Uvinet had managed to rally some prisoners who were more than willing to take out the Cybermen. Just as Uvinet passed the elevator he had caught a wiff of five scents that were heading upward to the top floor. It had to be the Doctor, his companions, Tovik and Petal Dancer. Uvinet turned and watched as the prisoner army went down another level to take out the other Cybermen below. Uvinet headed upward.

As they came close to the top Petal Dancer said, "They're trying to take over."

"Can you make the elevator go faster?" the Doctor asked.

Petal Dancer focussed her energy into making the elevator pick up speed but the elevator seemed to be slowing down.

"Come on," Petal Dancer muttered, "Just a little further."

The elevator climbed up to the top at a slug slow pace but when it finally made it, Petal Dancer placed her other hand that held her bouquet of white roses on the door. A shock went through the metal doors and the double doors burst open.

"Hurry!" Petal Dancer cried.

Everyone rushed out and Petal Dancer just made it as the door slammed shut and the elevator started back down.

"We're stuck up here," Rory said.

"Most likely," the Doctor said, "That was the point."

He turned to the computer and then took a seat then said, "The code for opening the Void is only half finish, I might be able to fill in the blanks."

The Doctor started to type in the insertions that were needed to open the Void. Amy and Rory looked outside to see that the tanks that were roaming the streets were heading back towards Torchwood. Something dinged and everyone turned to the elevator to see it climb back up.

"Doctor," Amy said slowly.

The Doctor looked at the computer and then banged the keyboard in frustration.

"Why aren't you working?"

The elevator slowly rose and Tovik took an offensive stance while Petal Dancer placed a forcefield around the elevator doors. The Doctor continued to look at the other computers too see that they were responding to the insertions that he was making. The symbols on each screen turned one way and then the next.

"Doctor, hurry!"

The elevator slowly rose toward the top floor and when it did the doors opened. Petal Dancer raised her hands and the elevator doors slowly closed but then was trying to open at the same time. Petal Dancer struggled to try and close the doors but the Cybermen were trying to override what she was doing.

"Hurry!" Petal Dancer cried, "They're too strong!"

The Doctor looked to see if all the computers were sync with each other and that when they were he nodded. The doors burst open and the force sent Tovik and Petal Dancer skidding backwards. Lumic was the first one out followed by some Cybermen.

"Halt!" the Doctor cried.

Everyone turned to him to see his finger hovering over the ENTER key on the keyboard. Lumic examined the codes on each of the computers and then said, "Congratulations Doctor you managed to finish the code for me."

"You don't see it do you?" the Doctor said, "You don't see the change in the code."

Lumic squinted and then turned to the Doctor.

"Yeah, now you do don't you? I switched the Codes around so that when I press this key, you and your army will be sent into the Void where the rest of your brethren are."

"Impressive Doctor," Lumic said, "But I believe that it will not happen."

"Try me."

"Oh we have Doctor," the Cybermen said, "All your enemies have and in conclusion you come out unscathed while a poor companion takes the fall for you."

The Doctor looked like he was punched in the gut and he looked like he was trying to find words but nothing came to him.

"Just ask your male companion right here, Rory Pond right? Husband to Amelia Jessica Pond. Yes Rory took a fall for you Doctor isn't that right? And in conclusion he was wiped from existence!"

"Now it's different!" the Doctor said, "There is a new timeline."

"Of course Doctor because you rode the Pandorica into the crack creating a second Big Bang, creating a new timeline, and a new past for your new body."

Amy, Rory, Tovik and Petal Dancer all looked at the Doctor.

"Yes but the past never dies does it Doctor? All those people you have killed."

"I didn't kill them," the Doctor growled.

"No not physically more mentally I suppose isn't that right? You find someone any poor human and then befriend them. They become so close to you that they will give their life for you Doctor."

"Don't listen to him," Rory said, "What I did was my choice."

"Exactly what the others who died for the Doctor would say, it was _their_ choice."

The Doctor's finger still hovered over the key but his whole body was shaking.

"Do you know the sacrifice?" Lumic asked, "Do you know what happens if the Void won't suck us up?"

"We do," Amy said, "And we are willing."

"Silly child, you have only traveled with the Doctor for a few months and you already have devoted your life to him."

Everyone turned to the Doctor who was still shaking out of fury.

"So what will it be Doctor?" Lumic demanded, "Press the key and maybe you will get lucky, press the key and your precious companions will get sucked into the Void along with you."

The Doctor hesitated, he knew he had to but he knew the consequences as well.

"Press it," Amy said, "Do it."

The Doctor couldn't take this there were so many things that could go wrong if something were to go wrong with the process.

"Doctor," Rory said, "You have too."

The Doctor wanted everyone to just shut up! There were too many things going on in his head, one of them was the people who had died under his name.

"NOW!" Amy shouted.

Lumic raised his gun and was ready to shoot when a simple _click_ echoed through the room.


	20. back to normal

It was as if someone had placed a x-large vacuum against the wall and pressed the ON button. That is basically what everyone in the room felt like, being sucked into a big vacuum. Amy and Rory clung to each other and the desks as Cybermen raced by at the speed of light and into the Void where they would be trapped forever. Tovik and Petal Dancer had dug their claw-like nails into the nearest wall and allowed the air around them to solidify around their feet so they would stick to the ground. The Cybermen however were not so lucky as they raced towards the glowing wall.

"NO!" Lumic shouted, his guards too were immediately sucked up.

The Doctor was holding onto the corner of the wall while pushing himself up at the same time as the Void tried to suck him up too. Glass from the office shattered and raced into the Void along with some desks and the computers.

"You will pay Doctor!"

Lumic had back up all the way into the elevator and hung onto the railing. His whole body had threatened to leave the ground but Lumic had managed to keep standing. The door was about to close when the Doctor took out his screwdriver and pressed the button making the doors open wide. The grip Lumic had on the rail failed and he slid out of the elevator and then grabbed a metal beam as he tried to regain balance. The Doctor, who had steady hold and managed to straighten himself up against the back of a doorway raised his screwdriver and pressed. The metal beam's bolts burst into nothing and Lumic slid with his body pointed in the direction of the Void.

"If I can't be here," Lumic shouted at the Doctor, "Then your companions can't either."

Lumic's hand slipped and he started towards the Void when he grabbed onto Amy's ankle. Taken by surprise both companions were being dragged towards the Void by a Cyberman.

"Rory!" Amy screamed.

Rory grabbed the nearest metal beam that supported the structure of the Void. He wrapped his legs around it and then used both hands to try and pry Amy out of Lumic's grip. Amy kicked at Lumic but he would dodge her blows and keep holding on.

"Doctor!" both companions shouted.

The Doctor and Petal Dancer both allowed their bodies to skid across the floor towards the other beam. The Doctor grabbed the beam and Petal Dancer jumped onto the wall and allowed her claws to dig in. She drew in a breath and then exhaled a large stream of fire, which hit Lumic dead on but also got Amy in the leg. Rory tried to hold on but the force of the Void was so strong that he felt like legs were going to be ripped from their sockets. He could feel the skin on his calves and underneath his thigh start to tear and he gritted his teeth in pain. Lumic raised his arm with the laser gun fused to it.

"Good-bye Doctor."

Just then a howl caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see Uvinet allowing his body to slide towards them as well as Tovik. The distraction allowed Amy to try and shake Lumic off but the burns on her legs were intense so it hurt her. Rory was about to lose hold when Tovik grabbed his ankle and dug his heels into the ground and pulled back. Uvinet grabbed the other leg and helped. The Doctor raised his screwdriver and pointed it at Lumic.

"Let her go!" the Doctor shouted.

Lumic was starting to lose grip but he grabbed Amy's injured leg and it caused her to cry out in pain. Rory looked back and then used all his energy to pull Amy forward.

"Let me go!" Rory shouted to Tovik and Uvinet, "Grab Amy instead."

Tovik and Uvinet cautiously went forward as the Void's force tried to pull them in, they grabbed Amy's hands and Rory allowed himself to slid a little until he was level with Lumic and then he grabbed Lumic's arm, cocked back his own and slammed his fist into Lumic's. Rory knew that it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it the only one that would come to him during the time. His own hand throbbed but he took out the extra screwdriver he had in his back pocket and placed it against Lumic's hand. Rory pressed down on the red button and Lumic's hand exploded into tiny pieces of metal. Lumic gave a cry and then without hesitation slammed his half- melted arm into Rory's face. Pieces of metal stabbed Rory but he held on and kicked Lumic.

"Shoot!" Petal Dancer cried.

The Doctor tried to find a perfect angle to get Lumic but every time Rory would get into the way and the Doctor knew that if he had ever hit Rory, Amy would kill him herself. The Doctor looked to see Amy being pulled carefully by Tovik and Uvinet who had their claws dug deep into the ground.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted.

The Doctor looked at Rory who was still fighting with Lumic both still holding onto Amy. Amy was trying to kick Lumic instead her shoe landed on Rory's head.

"NOW!"

Rory deliberately lifted his arm and allowed the Doctor access to Lumic's chest where the crest was. Rory took out the extra screwdriver and pressed the red button. A shower of sparks sprayed everywhere as the systems of the Cyberman armour started to fail and fall apart. Lumic let go of Amy leaving only Rory to still be hanging on. Petal Dancer sent a power pulse, which literally sent Lumic flying into the Void in pieces. The Doctor raised his screwdriver and pressed it, the computers exploded and the Void, once and for all, closed up.

* * *

After sending all the imprisoned aliens back to their own place on earth with a warning the Doctor walked back to Torchwood and went inside the lobby. There he found Uvinet adjusting his id cloak, Petal Dancer and Tovik talking in native tongue and Rory and Amy embracing one another. Petal Dancer was able to heal most of their wounds and Rory managed to pick out the metal pieces from the side of his face.

"We have to get you two," the Doctor said pointing to Tovik and Petal Dancer, "Back home."

All rose and followed the Doctor outside where the police and ambulance swarmed.

The soldiers who were under the Cybermen's control all collapsed dead suddenly and there were complaints of strange things happening outside people's windows.

The Doctor, his companions, Tovik, Uvinet and Petal Dancer managed to slip by and into the back alleyway where the TARDIS was. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened then he motioned everyone in. Uvinet was the only one skittish about going inside.

"Coming?" the Doctor asked.

Uvinet cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to stay here Doctor."

"You're not going home?"

"There is nothing to go home to anymore."

"What about your wife and pups?"

Uvinet sighed, "I was banished Doctor, I'm an outcast. Lumic said that he'd be able to give me back my family and now that he is in the Void there is no way I can face the Ordeal."

The Doctor nodded in understandment, "So what are you going to do then?"

Uvinet shrugged, "Stick around Earth I suppose."

The Doctor gave Uvinet a warned look.

"Don't worry, I won't eat any of the human species maybe a nice deer or something."

Uvinet started to walk away muttering on what type of animal species he would eat when the Doctor said, "Hey!"

Uvinet turned in time to catch what looked like a cell phone, he flipped it up and saw the Doctor's number.

"If you see anything," the Doctor said.

The werewolf smiled, "You got it."

Uvinet stuffed his hands in his pockets and then headed off.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS Amy was helping pick out the remaining metal pieces that Rory received during his fight with Lumic. Petal Dancer was examining the console board while Tovik was sitting on the stairs picking his claw-like nails with a hunting knife.

"Florinica," the Doctor said gently pushing Petal Dancer aside, "I'm taking both of you home."

Tovik grumbled something while Petal Dancer said, "I don't want to."

The Doctor sighed, "Petal Dancer, you are very young and therefore you need to go back to school."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because your mother and the Maiden would not approve."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and then pulled the lever to activate the coordinates. The TARDIS lurched and then threw everyone around as it traveled towards Florinica. Once the TARDIS had landed, the Doctor opened the doors and led the way.

"So you are saying that the Age of Steel is past," the Maiden said.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Tovik, and Petal Dancer had told Maiden of what they encountered and the resurrection of Lumic and his attempts to rise the Cybermen from the Void as well as the back-up system that Lumic had created.

"I fear that this is not over yet," the Maiden said.

"It is far from over," the Doctor said, "But the Void is forever closed, I destroyed the Codes and everything that the Cybermen worked on. I had sent a few messages to fellow alliances on Earth and they will see to it that the mines underneath Torchwood be closed and sealed forever."

"And you think that it will stop other aliens from using it?"

"I hope."

The Maiden nodded and said, "Hope is something we need right now."

She dismissed Tovik and then turned to Petal Dancer, "You need to go see your mother, she has been very worried."

Petal Dancer sighed and then headed towards the left doorway of the throne room. Once Petal Dancer was completely gone the Maiden turned the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"I must thank you for rescuing Petal Dancer."

All nodded and then Amy said, "Why was Petal Dancer on Earth anyway? I know that she was there to gain knowledge and learn of the human species but I mean…she was there for another reason wasn't she?"

The Maiden smiled, "You are cleaver Pond, yes she was there for a reason."

The Doctor perked up as this interested him.

"She was there to heal the Earth," the Maiden said, "To create flowers, help re-grow the crops and show the humans that there is a chance on saving their home planet."

"That will take a miracle," the Doctor said.

"A ridiculous miracle," Rory added.

"That is what we call Practice," the Maiden explained, "When a Flower Girl goes out to another planet to help them it is part of their training in renewal and to show their own Practice."

"Petal Dancer's Practice," the Doctor said, "Cleaver."

The Maiden smiled and the Doctor turned to his companions, "We must be off."

The Doctor bowed to the Maiden and Rory and Amy followed suit.

* * *

The Doctor led them out of the throne room, out of the castle and towards the TARDIS.

"It would be nice," Amy muttered.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"If Petal Dancer could have done what she intended, to show the Earth her Practice."

The Doctor nodded, "But I think that the Earth needs to take baby steps in something like an alien coming down to show them how to grow flowers."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and a sudden wave of fresh air, beautiful scents and perfumes washed over the Doctor, Amy and Rory. The Doctor cautiously stepped inside the TARDIS, which was turned into a jungle of flowers and creeping vines.

Grape vines, poison ivy, and other assortments of vines wrapped around the railing and the beams of the TARDIS. Flowers of all shape, colour and sorts were littered everywhere else. Rory stepped cautiously over a set of breathing planets and found a sheet of paper that had scribbled writing.

"Doctor," Rory said.

The Doctor made his way over the mini Weeping Willows that grew in the corner and took the paper from Rory. He read it and then smiled.

"What?" Amy asked crossing over a thick vine, "What does it say?"

They all gathered together and looked at the note:

To the Doctor, Amy, and Rory

Petal Dancer's Practice.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviews, faved or story alerted. Spitfire47_


End file.
